At Status Quo
by Gizelle
Summary: Post-movie fic. War, romance, and complex plot twists to keep things interesting. What more could a girl want? New reunion chapter!
1. Home Base

China would sleep safely tonight, but its heroine did not. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her sleep; her pale face shadowed by doubt and fear, the picture of haunting dreams. She squirmed, pulling the blanket around tighter, hoping to protect herself from the invisible demons of the late Shan Yu. A man watched her from across the tent, studying her face in her tormented sleep. He noted her movements with troubled eyes, hoping the nightmare would subside. Suddenly, her tension ceased and she relaxed into a deeper state of sleep.

Shang sighed and left silently, knowing that one night she would awaken and catch him in her tent. He could not remember when he had started his nightly vigil, only that it was a habit now that violated his code of honor. He thought little of it now, and knew not what compelled him to wait until the late hours of the night to enter her tent and study the extraordinary woman who had saved his life. Perhaps he was consumed by the guilt of almost executing her, or perhaps he possessed feelings for her. Whatever the reason, he never failed to ensure each night that her nightmares had ended before he would leave.

Li Shang stepped out into the cool spring air, making sure the tent flap did not make a sound. His face turned toward the moon, illuminating his striking figure. Captain, now General Li Shang of the Chinese Imperial Army. He stood at a tall six foot two, with a toned figure and an aura of power. He had been born into power, and one could see it radiating from him with every purposeful stride and graceful movement. His ebony black hair was always tied back, and his dark slanted eyes were serious with a hint of hope. His naive dreams of glory were gone, and his face looked older than his eighteen years.

General Li Shang had been appointed by the emperor to train peacetime troops. Rumors of the survival of Shan Yu ran rampant in the Imperial City behind closed doors. Chinese scouts had gone missing, and a diplomatic message to the Huns had been returned with the teeth of the messenger. And to make matters worse, the old bitterness between Japan and China had flared up again, and Chinese along the coast had discovered that the Japanese knew of China's prized Black Powder. Cannons had been launched along the coast, and citizens had begun to grow frantic, calling in the army that no longer existed. The Emperor had commanded protection for his people, and wanted Li Shang and Fa Mulan to go to the distant coast and train troops. The trip had been postponed by weather, and the army that had defeated the Huns had been training near the Imperial City for instructions to move out. The time for departure was fast approaching as the brutal winter storms in the Tung Shao Pass had begun to subside. Shang regretted the delay, and as more and more recruits joined the rag-tag army every passing day, a hope for peace took hold, or at least a quick end to the war with whomever the enemy was. He was not looking forward to the prospect of a revival of the Hun invasion, nor the growing Japanese threat. No, he was not at all eager about what laid ahead.

"Cockadoodaldoo!" The sound of a rooster at daybreak.

Fa Mulan slowly opened one eye, then the other, half expecting herself to be at home with an overeager Little Brother licking her awake. She stretched lazily, hearing the bones of her back cracking. She got up after tying up her short black hair. It had grown a palm's length since she had cut it in her father's military room so long ago, falling just below her shoulders now. She smiled at the thought of growing it out again, and the debate and banter among her friends Yao, Ling and Chien Po still had not been conclusive when she had asked them for their opinions on it. They were a lovable trio, and she missed their antics, for they had been sent to deliver army notices several days ago.

Mulan left her tent, squinting at the sun on the horizon. She headed towards a spot on the lake to wash her face. The camp was quiet and still with the exception of a few recruits who had been assigned to help set up that day's training course. A few sleepily stood at attention for her as she walked by, and she promptly gave them a smile to put them at ease. She knew how hard it was to adjust to life in the military, and the fact that she was a woman made some of them uncomfortable with her authority. She had been promoted to major by the emperor and had graciously accepted. She took the leadership role in stride, and secretly enjoyed being able to have an excuse to spend time with Shang every day.

Before reaching her destination, she noticed the open flap of Shang's strategy planning tent and surreptitiously glanced to see if he occupied it. She was not disappointed. He was wearing his light robe and gray pants, studying a scroll obviously sent by some high official to make him aware of news. His back was to her, and she noticed how tense he was. She forced her eyes away from his sculpted back, washed her face, rinsed her mouth, and began retreating to her tent.

A grumpy Chi Fu awoke and glared at her with minimal effort to hide his dislike. Mulan brushed past him, fully intending to make it to her tent without a war of wits (or lack thereof, in his case) with the middle-aged man. In truth, she pitied his insecurity about his authority and hoped that one day he would be able to see past his bias against women. Or perhaps his wife could manipulate him into being a gentleman.

As the morning progressed, recruits and veterans awoke and ate a breakfast of pork and boiled rice soup. Friends were sitting together, talking of their hopes and dreams; veterans told new recruits of their battle with the Huns or whispered rumors about the now legendary woman, Fa Mulan, among their troops. The men eyed one another, making sure not to get too rowdy because they had already experienced the tiresome task of picking up spilled grains of rice.

Shang watched his troops with scrutiny from his tent. He watched as a young man, boy really, named Mah brag about his ability to catch eggs in his mouth, and proceeded to do so. Shang watched as a stout Lum taught a recruit how to play a game involving little sticks. He observed impatience, annoyance, friendship, playfulness, reluctance and joy among his men that morning. The general wanted to know his men this time around, if not because of tactical reasons as much as personal reasons.

In some ways, Shang regretted allowing Mulan to pass under his guard for so long. If he had found her out earlier, he still would have released her and she would not have been wounded. Of course, she saved his life, twice, and had become China's greatest hero. 'Heroine,' he corrected himself. It did not bother him that Mulan, a girl, had saved his life and had become one of his most trusted advisors. However, it did bother him that he had not become friends with her until she had saved his life. Trust and friendship go hand in hand, but one can come before the other. He had trusted her before he had become friends with her, and still he did not know her as well as he should.

Shang's thoughts were interrupted by a disgruntled Chi Fu.

"Excuse me, General, but concerning the message you received this morning without my knowledge..."

"Was simply another message delaying the troops from moving to the Eastern Plains."

Chi Fu took some notes, not believing the young general. He grumbled something under his breath that General Li chose to ignore.

"You are dismissed," General Li said, and with the departure of Chi Fu entered a cheerful Major Fa. She was in tan training clothes, wearing a smile too bright for a man and carried a bow over her shoulder.

"May I come in?" She said tentatively, as his blank face dampened her mood.

He nodded, his only greeting. However, a slight smile graced his face, and she picked up on it.

She fidgeted for a moment, before clearing her throat and starting. There were still quiet, tension filled moments between Mulan and Shang, and neither of them knew how to break those moments smoothly. However, in their positions as Major Fa and General Li, they could always resort to discussing business as usual.

"I have been informed by a certain emperor's counsel that you have received a message from His Majesty. Anything I should be aware of?" Major Fa stole a glance as the open scroll on the general's table and returned her gaze to meet his eyes. She tried to separate Major Fa from Mulan, and told the little schoolgirl crush in her head to stop lowering her eyes to his lips.

"Nothing. There has been nothing new." He looked past her and raised an amused eyebrow, allowing her to become herself again.

"Do we have an audience?" He inquired around her loudly, tempting her to turn around and discover whom the observer was. She broke into a fit of laughter and joy as she saw the rice covered Yao and Ling waiting outside Shang's quarters. They grinned sheepishly and welcomed her hug with minimal awkwardness. The gang of three had immediately accepted Mulan as Ping, one of their own after they had discovered she was a girl. They protected her like brothers whenever a new recruit gave her a hard time before she could do it herself.

Now thoroughly covered in rice as well, Mulan attempted to brush herself off and welcome her friends back. Mulan had been a bit lonely without her trio of friends and eagerly welcomed two of them. Yao and Ling bid greetings to their general and settled down to telling Mulan about their days across China. Ling told her of his adventures, or rather, misadventures with a single marriage-happy forty-year-old woman and Yao told her of Chien Po's luck with a quiet village girl. He would be returning in a few days.

Mulan gave Ling a punch in the arm when he waggled his eyebrows at her mention of Shang, and he asked her how she had been. She only replied that the extra training sessions had taken their toll, but she was getting used to military life once again. Shang had told her that even though she was a competent fighter, the Japanese were known to be ruthless and quick, unlike the powerful but slower Huns. He had told her she would need to learn some new techniques, and she had taken to them quickly.

They had begun to practice daily at dusk after the troops had started dinner and Mulan enjoyed the quiet but intense sessions. She found that she learned more about her friend Shang through his movements and facial expressions rather than anything he said. Unless "You fight good" was considered characteristic of Shang, all she could learn through those words were that he was a complete idiot. She could tell from the set of his eyes that he had become wise beyond his years, like her, from battle. He was a quiet, serious man who rarely let his amateur sense of humor show through. His life consisted of honor, and he had once told her that there was no honor in killing, only in saving your country. He had turned his eyes to the ground and remained motionless for a moment. He was hopeless around females, as she had noticed whenever her feminine figure showed through a tight shirt or that one time he had caught her finishing rewrapping her bandage around her ribs. He had immediately averted his eyes and muttered some apology, becoming incoherent and as flustered as stoic Shang could get. They never mentioned anything of the incident, and Mulan assumed that he had forgotten all about it.

Mulan snapped out of her daze when Ling flicked a stray piece of rice onto her nose. She laughed good-naturedly and decided against retaliating right away; Ling had already been covered in rice once that day, he didn't need to be another time. She crossed her eyes to look at the piece of rice, drawing a laugh from Ling and a chuckle from Yao. Gingerly picking it off, she held it in her fingertips, twirling it around until it had become a piece of paste rather than a grain of rice.

'One grain of rice can tip the scale,' she thought back on words told to her by the emperor after China's victory. 'But what's in my fingers now is no longer a grain of rice? Can it still tip the scale?' She studied the paste rapidly disappear into a thin invisible film as she squeezed her fingers together. 'Could I still save China?'


	2. Tentative Thoughts

"Soldiers!"

Thirty pairs of eyes snapped up to their commanding officer, Major Fa. She was of short stature, around five foot five, with a rounded face and jet black hair that she preferred to leave down, but for the sake of her soldiers, she had to appear like a man and put it up. Her eyes twinkled knowingly as she spotted a new young recruit struggling to hide a piece of food in his sleeve. She shook her head and withheld a laugh.

"Mah." She singled him out while he futilely fiddled with the food with as much strict authority she could muster. Mulan noticed his hands were behind his back as he bowed.

"We shall be practicing archery today. Go collect thirty bows from the artillery room and bring them back here."

He breathed a sigh of relief after his "Yes, sir!" and took off as fast as he could, grateful that he could finish his meal without being caught.

"And don't forget to finish breakfast next time!" Mulan called after him. A shocked Mah just shouted a "Yes, sir!" and continued running towards the artillery tent. The troops grinned at their training officer: perhaps she wouldn't be as harsh as the legendary Shang's harsh drilling. However, they were soon disappointed when Mah had returned and Major Fa demonstrated archery techniques for shooting a plum. When commanded to try, most failed miserably at hitting the fruit they had launched, their fingers red and swollen by noon. She dismissed them for lunch and proceeded to report to the general.

The rest of the day continued without incident, other than the expected soldier who could not swim, keep up, or face his fears. By dusk, all were tired, although a bit more knowledgeable in the ways of battle. Mulan was almost too tired to meet up with Shang, but committed herself to go. Yao and Ling were to show up as well, since they had been both promoted to Captains and needed a bit of brushing up on their fighting skills as well.

Mulan went back to her tent to change into a clean training uniform. When she met up for the session, Ling and Yao had already started warming up, but Shang was not there yet. She waved a greeting, and they amicably chattered about their respective troops. Each of them was to train forty to fifty soldiers when enough men joined. So far, they had just under 130 recruits, so between Shang, Mulan, Ling and Yao, they each could take just over thirty men to train. The three friends stretched and prepared for hand to hand combat with each other and their general. Surprisingly, he had not arrived yet; Shang was usually punctual because he was very disciplined. Mulan shrugged it off, and she challenged Yao to a warmup round.

Just as she was about to deliver a rear kick at Yao's gut, a moving familiar figure distracted her enough to miss her target. Yao, seizing the opportunity, tripped her and claimed himself "King of the rock". Helping her up, he noticed how distracted she was. Searching the shadows, she spotted the figure in the dark.

"Hey! Mushu!"

Shang watched as Mulan was defeated by Yao. 'Funny, she's never missed with a rear kick before,' he thought to himself. His doubts were confirmed when she started running towards a tree, apparently looking for something, without bothering to dust herself off. Shang's curiosity got the better of him and he left his private rock overlooking the camp.

"Uh oh, Crikee, I think we've been spotted!"

The lucky cricket could only agree as a bewildered Mulan frantically searched in the dark for her guardian dragon.

"Mushu, I know you're here."

Suddenly, flames burst up and once again Mulan witnessed the outline of a dragon on the tree. However, she was not intimidated this time, and found the fire behind a large rock. Unfortunately, a branch caught fire and dropped on the ominous figure before it could say a word.

"Ow!" The shadow turned towards the cricket as it chirped in what could be interpreted as a laugh. "It isn't funny! Not like the last time when that cow..." Mulan had picked up Mushu by the tail and he squealed in protest.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Got what?" a deep voice said behind her.

"General! You surprised me," Mulan said as she stuffed said lizard into her pocket. "It was just a firefly."

"You should never be caught unaware, Major Fa. The Japanese and Huns are both known for being stealthily silent," he reprimanded. He glanced at her curiously as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes, I apologize, General." She hated it when she did something wrong. Shang still was able to make her uncomfortable and feel incompetent, even though he did not mean to. His skills still surpassed hers, and even with all of her accomplishments, an insecurity and aim to please instilled in her since birth forced her to be more submissive around her superior, especially since he now knew she was a female.

"Now how about joining me for a quick spar?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, sir." Mulan answered, rolling her shoulders, a bit sore from a blow delivered to her back courtesy of Yao. She eyed Yao and Ling, who had just finished sparring and were gesturing that they were heading to dinner. Mulan waved them off, promising to join them later when she was done with her tutorial from Shang.

Turning back to Shang, she positioned herself into a fighting stance after a quick bow. He did the same, and the fight between teacher and pupil began.

Something they had both discovered from their session was that Mulan never attacked first. She could never bring herself to do so, and she never knew why. She had learned early on that she was quickly flipped or dodged whenever she made the first move, and now she had conservatively refused to initiate contact. However, Mulan had also learned that she could predict whenever Shang was about to strike. His hard eyes would narrow, and his weight would shift ever so slightly. He would look as cold as the high mountains of the north, and she could not remember that he was her friend, not some heartless cold-blooded killer. They had become friends since that dinner with her family, but when they were sparring, he was a ruthless warrior who would give her no advantage.

They stood four feet apart, watching, waiting. The tension grew as they circled each other for a few moments. Mulan's prediction came true as Shang narrowed his eyes slightly and faked a side kick to her right. Prepared, she dodged to her left, but was caught off guard when Shang had swiftly used his kick to travel behind her. In a vulnerable position, she hurriedly spun around and aimed a punch at his jaw. He blocked, grabbing her wrist. He attempted to flip her over his shoulder, since her weight was toward him, but she pushed on his chest with her trapped arm and pulled his left leg towards her with her right leg. This threw Shang off balance, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Since he was still holding Mulan's wrist, she was awkwardly bending over him, almost falling over. She thanked female flexibility and helped Shang to his feet, trying to hide her smirk. Shang dusted himself off, resisting the urge to rub his bare backside.

During their last spar, Shang had succeeded in flipping Mulan over when he had blocked a punch. Mulan had been reluctant to get off the ground, good naturedly bemoaning his harsh treatment with a mischievous look in her eyes. That had elicited an unwarranted smile from him as he helped her up, but she had tripped him while getting up. She was rewarded with another small smile this time, and no expected trip. She had learned from their last encounter.

No words were exchanged, but both parties knew that a rematch was to come before their session tomorrow. However, hunger urged them to head back to the main camp for a meal. Shang pulled on a robe and Mulan took her hair down from the tight bun. While walking to the mess hall, Mulan's stomach growled loudly and she rolled her eyes as Shang raised a mocking eyebrow. They spent their meal welcoming a new female nurse named Chui Wei and telling her to ignore Yao and Ling's advances. Mulan had checked her pocket for Mushu once, but found him already gone. She dismissed speculations of his whereabouts in her head and turned back to the conversation. When they were done with their meal, Shang and Mulan went back to the open field to spar.

By now the sun's glow over the horizon was long gone and stars were twinkling across the night sky. The moon was full and out in its subtle glory, illuminating the open field, yet darkening the long shadows cast by trees and rocks. The two figures approached the center of the field and each held their breath for a moment of silence. Only the crickets chirping and the occasional sway of the wind broke the tranquil moment, and soon the two figures faced each other, bowed, and fell into fighting stances.

General Li Shang, a master of martial arts by upbringing and nature, studied the brave woman opposing him. She whose captivating dark eyes still held mirth after all she had seen in her time with the Imperial Army. She, the only one who would tell him when he was out of line, or surprise him by making him the subject of a joke. She who he had been incoherent around when he had met her father, and she whose way of thinking was still intangible to him. Her black hair was down, swirling slowly in the breeze, framing her face and casting shadows across half of her face. Her slanted eyes were serious now, and he met her intense gaze with his calm one. The moon shone down on her hair, dipping sharply in the folds of her training uniform and highlighting angles of her delicate, but determined face. She looked ready for him, and Shang never once took his wary eyes off of her.

Meanwhile, Mushu and Crikee were planning to set up camp in Mulan's tent.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Mushu asked as he sauntered into a random tent, eliciting a shriek from a towel wrapped Chi Fu.

"Nope, although this one looks nice. Nice digs! Look what my lil' baby has done for herself! She gets her own tent, now that the boys know she's cross-dressing. I wonder what's fo' supper..."

Crikee did his best to ignore the obnoxious dragon as he prattled on, and Crikee quickly found himself a scroll to read in a nearby tent.

Mulan noticed the unusually long time it was taking for Shang to attack. She resisted attacking first, trusting her instincts to pick up on any indicative movement. He looked like a tiger, always a bit dark and always intense. His body moved with a surreal grace, his motions always fluent and muscles rippling with every shift of weight. He was liquid, lithe and athletic. Shang was a formidable opponent. Not only in his body, but in mind as well. A man of few words, he always tried to control himself. In his young age, he was naive in many respects, but because he was aged beyond his years, to most, he came off as confident and powerful, like a tiger.

Shang's square jaw tensed a bit, and Mulan took her cue to jump over his leg that swept underneath her. She managed to place a weak roundhouse to his ribs and land two feet away from his crouched figure. She regained her balance and waited for him to come to her again, breathing heavily in anticipation. The moonlight flashed in Shang's eyes as he delivered a punch that grazed Mulan's cheek. She had turned in time, blocking him with her arm and attempted a front kick to make him back off. Although she had the advantage of being small, Mulan never liked close combat, mainly because her opponents usually could overpower her and she could not anticipate their movements from such a range. Shang was no exception, and he knew if he could avoid her defensive blocks and kicks, he could knock her over with little effort.

The general advanced on the small major again in a rapid succession of punches and blocks. Blow for blow, Mulan matched him, and their eyes locked in a battle of wills. Mulan knew she could not keep up her defense much longer, for Shang was stronger, albeit a bit slower than her. Her arms were tiring, and soon Shang had grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her on the ground. She ceded him the victory after little prodding, but when the general was reluctant to let her up, she managed to twist an arm free and push herself, and him, off of the cold dirt beneath her. Shang, realizing that he was still pinning her, let her up and apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing. Are you okay?"

Mulan rubbed her wrists a bit ruefully, wincing slightly at the soreness there. "It's all right. I'll be fine," she said curtly. "Good night General Li."

"Good night Major Fa," Shang replied as he watched her retreating back.

Heading back towards camp, Mulan did not wait for Shang to follow her as she strode purposefully towards her tent. Once she entered, she changed into a set of nightclothes she had brought along. This time in the army, she would not be wearing the same outfit to sleep as during the day.

While brushing her hair, Mulan decided to write a letter to her family back in the Central Plains. When she unrolled a black piece of paper, she found a stirring Mushu.

"Hey! That's mine," she chided him as a flame yawn scorched the edge of the paper.

"Hey sister, it's my sleeping bag. What does a dragon have to do to get some shut eye 'round here? By the way, what's the score now? Shang: 40, Mulan: 41?" He grinned lazily at her, managing to scramble onto her shoulder. He whipped out a piece of paper with tally marks on it, adding one mark under a column labeled 'Shang' and one under the other column labeled 'Mulan'.

"Mushu, I don't keep track," she answered. "But am I really winning by one? I thought we were tied."

"If you count that time you tripped him after he won..." Mushu hid in her shirt as soon as he saw her irritatedly reach for him. "It's not my fault if you just wanted him on the ground..."

Mulan sighed, giving up on her letter. She shook out Mushu from her shirt and went down to the lake to wash up, towel in hand.

Shang sat on his reflection spot, his private place of solitude. It was atop an outcropping of rock that overlooked the camp and always had the perfect view of the moon, no matter what season. He had found the spot as a boy of five when he had been upset about something or other. He could not even remember what he had been upset about, only that he had wanted to run away from home. An innate force stopped him, and instead he found a spot where he could be alone. He had come here to reflect on his father's death, his own promotion to general, and his developing friendship with his officers. Tonight, he pondered nothing, letting his thoughts wander from his hesitation at letting Mulan up, to the return of Yao and Ling, to eventually, his father.

His father's death had hit him hard, although he was not allowed to show it when battling the Huns. His private feelings could not distract from the tasks at hand, and he knew that mourning his father would not help them defeat the Huns.

Shang recalled the bloody scene in the snow, all dead, the Imperial Army of China. Broken flags bearing the symbol of China lay ragged, some of their poles sticking in bodies of dead soldiers. Nothing stood, nothing moved as the smell of ashes and burnt flesh tinged the air. White imperial stallions, one found still barely alive, slaughtered by large red slashes across their beautiful hides. The live one wanted to be put out of its misery, and Shang still winced at the pain in the animal's eyes. It had begged him for a way out, to end the cruelty and devastation. Shang had been touched by it, and mercifully the animal had shuddered and died shortly thereafter.

Shortly thereafter, Chien Po had carefully handed Shang the helmet of his father with a look of sympathy and grief.

"The...general?" Chien Po's silent question was answered by Shang's distraught expression. Shang felt the whole world fall out from under him. All of his life, he had wanted to be like his father: dignified, powerful, and honorable. His father had always represented the ideals of honor, and he had always guided Shang whenever he strayed from his path. He was always proud of his son, always expecting him to be the best.

And the best Shang became. A loving father who could not show his love to his only child, and a son who did not understand why he could not show his father he loved him. Shang had always wanted to tell him, always waited for the right moment. The right moment never came, and now, it never would.

Shang was surprised that no tears had come that day for his father, his fallen idol. His father had always seemed invincible to Shang, but now, Li Hung's image was all that was left for him.

For the first time since his father's death, Shang felt tears reach his eyes as he looked at the full moon.


	3. Aquatic Venture

Mushu reluctantly followed Mulan down to the lake where she was going to bathe. He remembered all too well what had happened last time, and had nagged her incessantly on the way to the water. She had reassured him that she had found a more private spot surrounded by tall reeds that would hide her from view. It was a bit further down the shore, but it protected her privacy in a camp full of men. Mulan had even considered bathing fully clothed, then changing, but had decided against it when she remembered wet clothes became transparent.

Mulan whistled for her horse Khan, who doubled as a towel rack and shield from prying eyes. He neighed his reluctance, warning her of that incident long ago. Although she had bathed several times since she had arrived to train troops, this was the first time that she had not chosen to wait for the dark hours right before dawn when no one was awake. Most of the men swam in the afternoon anyway. She was risking being caught, but she didn't care tonight. She wanted to swim out to the rock in the center of the lake, with a towel wrapped around her at all times of course, and think.

Why had Shang held her for so long? He had never resorted to pinning her before, he had always managed to knock her down or trip her. What had happened?

Mulan dipped a reed into the cold water, watching the little ripples it made. A contented Crikee floated by on a lily pad wearing his sunglasses. He glanced at an imaginary watch and flipped onto his stomach. Mulan smiled as the cricket caught a moontan and secured the towel around herself a bit. She let her fingers trail through the water as her focus turned to the stars above.

'So many, so small, some bright, some faint...all beautiful...' she thought, looking for the North Star her father had shown her when she was younger. Her father had been proud of her when she could find the North Star no matter what season, no matter where she was. The other girls in the village thought it odd, pretty stars having some sort of function, but Mulan thought it only natural. The North Star had always comforted her whenever she was away from her family, especially her father. Now, when she found it, she also saw a still figure sitting on an outcropping of rock on the opposite side of camp. Standing up to get a better view, she almost slipped off of the rock when she saw who it was. 'Shang!'

Shang had long ago stopped the flood of tears slowly trailing down his face. He had not wiped them away; he knew they needed to come. He still reverently watched the moon, asking for guidance, willing the wound in his heart to heal.

General Li's sad reminisce was shattered by a scream.

"Mulan! What's wrong? Where's the snake? I'll eat him. Well, maybe not eat the brother, but I could just..."

"Mushu! I'm fine, and it was a frog," a drenched and shaken Mulan replied. She had slipped off the rock when a frog had landed on her foot. Upon feeling the slimy creature, she had shrieked (like a girl) and fallen into the water. Now her hair hung over her eyes, and for a moment, she was afraid that her towel was gone. She was right. "Mushu?"

"Still here. Frog? Do you have better choice of cuisine? Now, didn't your mother ever tell you not to pull stunts like that young lady! You coulda given me a heart attack missy!"

"Mushu, I can't find my towel."

"Well why didn't you say so. You didn't have to make a scene with that scream that woke up half of the camp. And now you don't even know where your towel is, girl, what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Mushu! Please just get it for me," Mulan pleaded, her patience wearing thin.  
When he made no move to do so, she picked him up by his tail, knowing he disliked that. "Now!"

"Since you asked so nicely...," he muttered as he dove underwater, searching the bottom of the lake for Mulan's towel. Little did he know that it had drifted ashore.

On the shore, Khan was grazing happily having a conversation with Crikee. Well, maybe not happily, but chirps and snorts were exchanged without Crikee being launched from Khan's back. Crikee began to frantically jump, attempting to get Khan's attention towards the yellow towel that lay on the bank of the lake. Khan noticed his upset human mistress in the water, whistling for him to bring her the spare towel. Khan took one disdainful look at the water, and snorted in a horsy laugh. Him? Khan? Whose name meant ruler? Go in the water for what reason? He neighed his refusal and continued to graze.

"Khan! Come here!" Mulan pleaded with her horse. She could have sworn that he laughed at her! Sighing, she figured if she could find Mushu, from wherever he was at the bottom of the lake, he could retrieve her towel for her.

Mulan spotted the yellow cloth on the shore. 'This is just great,' she thought sarcastically. Both towels on the shore, and Mulan in chest deep water. There would be approximately ten seconds of where she would be exposed to the world. Could she make it? Should she risk it?

Mulan, heroine of China weighed her options of how to get out of a lake, and deciding more out of being cold than bravery that she would have to run now. At the last moment, she stopped herself when she saw a human form on the shore.

The form became more detailed as it stepped out of the shadows of a tree. It was...Chi Fu. Slipper clad and holding too many towels, the scrawny middle-aged man started to wade in the water. Mulan shuddered from disgust and quickly hid herself, and her eyes, behind the rock. She tried to control her breathing and conserve energy. Imagine, dying of hypothermia because you don't have a towel.

Mulan closed her eyes and started counting in her head back from one hundred. Before she reached eighty, a familiar voice rang across the water.

"Mulan!"

It was Shang.

Shang had rushed down to the water where he had heard the scream originate. He found Chi Fu bathing, and asked him if he had heard a scream. Chi Fu denied it, and Shang resisted asking him if it was him who had screamed. The scream had been high pitched, distinctly feminine (something Chi Fu could pull off) and coming from the water. That left only one person...

More concerned with her safety than her state of dress, Shang called her name over the water.

"Ancestors, how did I ever get into this mess?" Mulan muttered. She felt so ashamed, and she hadn't even been exposed yet.

"May I remind you, that I told you so!"

"Shut up Mushu, help me out here!" She surreptitiously glanced around the rock, hoping that Shang would go away. How did he know it was her anyway? That scream could have passed for one by Chi Fu. But Chi Fu was right at the shore where Shang could see him, and ask him about screaming. Of course, and she was the only one who could scream like a girl because, well, she was a girl.

"Mulan! Are you all right?" Shang called out again, feeling a bit ridiculous. He was not used to addressing her as a friend (or what appeared to be an empty lake), and this was not the best of circumstances. However, if she had been kidnapped by Huns or had simply slipped on a mossy rock and knocked herself out, he was obligated as her commanding officer, and friend, he reminded himself, to find and aide her.

Shang spotted Mulan's black horse with a broad white nose stripe further down the bank. Two towels lay on the shore, and her clothes were in a bundle on Khan's back. 'Uh oh...'

The general forced his gaze slowly onto the water, prepared to look away at any moment. From the looks of her horse, Mulan was all right, but not coming out of the water. Khan was always defensive of Mulan, although he seemed to have his own sense of humor at times. This was probably one of those times. Now all he had to do was find her, make her aware of Chi Fu's and his presence, and try not to make the situation any more uncomfortable.

Shang had been raised in the army since he was a boy, and rarely saw girls his own age. He was completely business, and had never considered anyone outside of his father, mother and friends in his life. The only female he had known for the first ten years of his life was his mother. He never learned how to deal with people equal to him, because everyone was either categorized into above or below in status. Soldiers had told him that females were a distraction for an aspiring young man like him, and that he should just ignore them and continue training.

And he had done just that, for he could never harbor interest in a girl who couldn't understand his talk of military strategies or fighting techniques because it was his whole life. Now there was a girl in his life, and a friend at that, who could understand him, and knew him as a superior and as a friend. It was difficult to approach her, especially when she represented Mulan more than Ping, but he had grown accustomed to it. Still, now and again, he would be caught off guard by her longer hair or her feminine voice.

'Just go away, go away, go away...' Mulan chanted in her head. She refused to come out from her hiding spot, let alone the water. She stole another peek at the shore. Shang was still there.

"Mulan! Are you all right?" She heard him call in her general direction.

"Yeah, I'm just great, sitting out here in freezing water late at night, naked, with two men in viewing distance, one of whom knows I'm here, with my towel just twenty paces away. Yes, I am doing just fabulous!"

Too late Mulan realized she had muttered too loudly. She wished she knew some profanity to use right about now.

Shang almost laughed at Mulan's predicament. He had heard her muttering to herself and took pity on her and picked up a towel. She didn't need to know that Chi Fu had just left. Now all he needed was her location.

"Mulan! I'll throw your towel to you!"

No answer.

"Major Fa! State your location. That's an order!"

Ever so slowly, a small dark form poked its head out from behind a rock. "Here. Third rock on the right." She cursed herself, still bewildered at the ridiculous situation.

Shang threw the wet towel to the rock, hearing it splat on the surface. A hand darted out and quickly grabbed the yellow cloth. Several moments later, a decently covered Mulan ran out of the water, almost running Shang over, past him and Khan, all the way to her tent.

Shang knew not whether to be ashamed or amused. He opted for utter shock, unable to remove his eyes from the closed flap of Mulan's tent. He had never expected her to just come charging out of the water like that, nor did he expect her to slowly climb out of the water and start a conversation. No, he never knew what to expect from that woman.


	4. Establishing Boundaries

Currently cursing her horse's odd sense of humor, Mulan used her robe to dry herself off before changing. She was embarrassed, but at least she had kept the moment of exposure as short as possible. At least Shang had helped her by throwing her a towel. It could only have been better if he had left and Mushu had dragged her towel to her. Some guardian, she thought.

Mulan flopped back on her bed, debating whether or not to go talk to Shang. She knew the issue would be addressed about her behavior, but right then, she did not want to see anyone.

Fate, however, had different ideas for Fa Mulan: Li Shang rapped on the tent flap a few times and cleared his throat.

"May I come in?" He sounded hesitant but a bit amused to her ears.

Mulan pushed herself up to a sitting position on her bed. It occurred to her that she should cover herself with a robe as well, because all she had on was a tank top and calf-length pants. Just in case, she grabbed her blanket for cover, since her robe was wet because she had dried herself on it. "If you come bearing gifts, feel free to enter."

Shang slowly opened the tent flap, letting it fall behind him with a whoosh sound. He was wearing his robe and pants, and noted that his second in command was attempting to cover herself completely with a blanket. He could not meet her eyes, and she could not meet his. They exchanged quick glances, avoiding eye contact for a while longer until he took a seat on her chair. Finally, their gazes locked, and after a few seconds, they both began to laugh at the insanity of it all.

That night, a few hours before dawn, General Li Shang received a message from the emperor of China. They would move out in two days.

Shang knew he should have been elated. Finally, they would be doing something, training elsewhere. However, he felt uneasy about the long trip and how his troops would fare. He felt incompetent, undeserving of the title general. If Chi Fu had allowed him, he would have shared the title with Mulan, or given it to her. She was a better tactician that he by far with her creativity and insight. He was only a man who had read military strategy books for enjoyment as a child. She was a girl who had defeated the Huns by using one cannon, a fan, and her shoe. One should feel honored just to meet her, let alone be her superior and friend.

And when was the exact moment he had considered her a friend? As Ping, it was the moment Ping had clutched his side wound in pain. Shang was more than concerned about a member of his team, but a friend. But that was Ping. When had he considered her a friend? He could not think of when, could not place when he began greeting her by first name without a second thought or smiling in pride when she bested him. No, when had he first laughed at her antics with Ling, Yao and Chien Po? When had he started feeling like her equal?

And that brought Shang back to the subject of the previous spar. Why had he held her for so long? It seemed like he had forgotten he was fighting a worthy opponent and he was suddenly fighting a petite, fragile girl. It was so confusing, and it caught him off guard. Why couldn't he see Mulan for who she was? Why couldn't he combine her and Ping? He had to separate them, and whenever one of them was confused with the other Shang felt himself lose his composure and freeze up. He had nothing against Mulan, in fact, he respected her too much. It was because of her that he was the General of the Chinese Imperial Army. It was because of her that he now held the fate of the nation in his hands. It was because of her that he now had a friend to talk to.

For far too long in his childhood, Shang had been out of contact with intelligent females. Most that he had met were officers' wives; older, demure women who had little thought for anything but their growing children. All of his life, his superiors had insisted that he stay out of contact with women, that friends were unnecessary, and that feelings were a weakness. Now, all three of those cardinal rules were being violated by the presence of one person, one friend, one woman, one...he didn't know what she was anymore. He was confused, and for the first time, there was no one to offer him advice. All of his superiors were dead, and his idol father who he had modeled himself after was gone. No, he had to figure this out for himself, and he still didn't know...

Mulan visited the nurse Chui Wei first thing in the morning. The major's wound had been bandaged for a few weeks now, and it was time to check up on her progress. Even though she had removed the bandage herself several times, she was wondering when she could start to go without it. It was itchy and a little cumbersome at times, always getting soggy whenever she bathed. She was eager to be rid of the uncomfortable thing.

Chui Wei greeted Major Fa when she entered the medical tent. Chui Wei was still adjusting to the other woman's position in the army, watching her carefully. Mulan made sure the tent flap was closed, returned the greeting to the older woman and sat on the table in the center of the tent. Mulan let Chui Wei lift off her shirt. She tried not to fidget while waiting for the other woman to prepare some salve.

Mulan felt completely exposed, waiting for the stray man to enter for treatment of a cut or black eye. She always felt so vulnerable in the hospital tent, feeling like Wei was judging her. She felt like there were eyes watching her from every corner, ready to point out that she was not worthy, that she was a disgrace.

It was at times like these that Mulan wished her father had come to visit to tell her how proud of her he was. His eyes always softened with love, and Mulan had wished nothing more that to give him a reason to be proud of her. Now, Mulan had given him a reason, and although proud of herself, she could not ignore the baleful glares aimed at her by a few resentful men among the ranks.

Chui Wei removed the bandages of the young woman before her. She always seemed so frightened of rejection, like one disapproving look could cause her to retract into a shell. Sighing, Wei applied salve to the place where the deep cut had been and rewrapped the bandage. All that was left was a faint pink line. The nurse assured Mulan that she would only have to wear the bandage for a few more days, just to be on the safe side. Mulan gave her thanks while pulling on her shirt, hastily leaving the tent.

Ling tried not to worry when Shang had called the officers into his office. There were eight present: one major, two captains (and the absent Chien Po would make three), and five lieutenants. Major Fa was running late, and General Li tried not to be irritated by this. Ling glanced nervously at Yao, who was trying not to smirk and say, "Waiting up for something, pretty boy?" Ling held his hands together behind his back, switching hands every few seconds. He was nervous. General Li had never called more than two officers together other than for sparring, or an important announcement. Ling had a feeling that it was the latter, and the only news that could be important enough was a the order to move out.

A flustered Major Fa entered, muttering something about a appointment with the nurse. General Li gave a curt nod and turned to the men, and one woman, before him. He was in full military dress, pacing across the small space in a few steps. His red cape flapped every time he turned, and Ling could not help but remember that the man before him was intimidating and formidable. The general's gaze fell on each of his officers, each sitting in order of rank in a triangle. Their heads were not bowed, but they might as well have been because all of them could not meet his eyes. They all heavily anticipated his news, knowing full well that the war was about to begin.

General Li stopped his pacing and cleared his throat. His eyes avoided Major Fa's as he straightened up to his full height and tried to look confident.

"A message of invasion by the Japanese has been intercepted. The Emperor has given order to move our soldiers to the far northeast region of the coast of the East China Sea. We shall be ready to move in two day's time. Training will be suspended until further notice."

With that, Shang gauged his officers' reactions. Yao looked ready for action, while Ling looked a bit sick to his stomach. The five lieutenants nodded their heads slowly, each a bit reluctant to see battle again. Shang's eyes fell on the woman major sitting in front of him. Her eyes were a mix of eagerness and reluctance, switching back and forth between the conflicting reactions. Finally, her face settled firmly into an emotionless mask. She met his gaze and nodded slightly. He acknowledged her and dismissed the five lieutenants.

"What about Chien Po?" Ling asked hesitantly after the four officers had left. His friend was still traveling back from visiting a girl and would not be able to travel quickly enough to return in two days time.

"Chien Po is a capable man. He will catch up with us within a week," Shang replied nonchalantly.

Yao, Ling and Mulan each had their individual thoughts about the statement, concerned about their friend. It was not like Shang to so quickly disregard a problem.

"You are dismissed," Shang said quietly, letting out a breath he had been holding when they had left.

"Attention soldiers!" Mulan yelled out over the disorder. An ordered line of men soon stood in front of her at rapt attention. Mulan took a deep breath, and then relayed the announcement, trying to keep out any emotion from her voice. "I have just been informed that we are to be ready to move to where the East China Sea meets the Yellow in two days. There will be no training until announced." She waited for the excited whispers to die down. "Your only order is to pack up. If needed, I will be supervising you. You are dismissed." She promptly turned on her heel to fetch Khan so she could feed and groom him.

Mulan was still not happy with her horse from the previous night's incident. But she couldn't blame the mischievous animal, and worked her frustrations onto his coat. What had happened last night? After their laughter had been reduced to a few titters and chuckles, Mulan and Shang had agreed to discuss the issue another time.

'The classic delay tactic,' she thought. She made circular strokes with the brush on Khan's neck.

'He doesn't want to talk about it,' a little voice in her head said.

"Well, we will have to some time," Mulan argued out loud. By this time, Khan's left side was brushed to a high gloss, and Mulan switched to his other side.

'You don't want to talk about it either.'

"Hey! I want to, it's just...I haven't gotten around to it yet." She wasn't fooling herself.

'And the way he froze on you during your last fight. What was that about?'

"I don't know! Leave me alone." Khan had started eying his human curiously. To him, she was talking to herself, not even to him. He shrugged, and resumed his feeding.

''You like him, don't you?' sound familiar? Mushu was right! You like him, you like him, you like him...'

"Go away. Besides, I don't know if I like him in that way."

"Like who in what way?" A voice asked.

Mulan's eyes widened in dread as she saw whom it was. 'Shang...'

"Who are you talking to anyway?" he chided, patting Khan's neck. The horse butted his head playfully against Shang, almost knocking him off his feet. "Surely not your horse."

Mulan turned a deep crimson. She struggled with an answer for a few moments and mumbled a weak "myself" before going back to brushing Khan's mane, praying that Shang hadn't been eavesdropping long. She managed to regain her natural coloring and gestured for Shang to join in grooming her horse.

After a pause, they began to chat.

"Are your troops prepared?" Shang started, hoping to use a neutral subject. He cleaned Khan's face with a soft cloth, rubbing the wide white stripe on his nose.

"They will be, if only they would stop playing pranks and stay serious long enough to learn something." Mulan thought of Mah's antics and his various ways to avoid any physical work.

"What goes around comes around," Shang chuckled. "Need I remind you of the plum on arrow incident when you first joined the army?"

Mulan blushed deeply. She remembered that incident all too well. Looking at Shang's shaking shoulders, she realized he was laughing at her. She faked a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes indignantly. "Yes, almighty Shang, I do remember when I was a lowly recruit. There is no need to bring up my own misbehavior. But if your training wasn't so hard, I would not have needed to cheat. So in effect, it was your fault."

"It was most certainly not my fault. And from what I hear, you drill twice as hard as I do." He had heard plenty of complaints, good-natured complaints, from the troops under Major Fa. If the rumors were true, no one had bested her at hand-to-hand combat yet among her ranks. "No one in your troop has beaten you."

"I learned from the best." She smiled shyly, twining her fingers in Khan's mane. She tugged on it a bit, knowing it didn't hurt him.

"Thank you," Shang replied quietly, not quite knowing what to say. However, he couldn't keep the appreciative smile off of his face.

True to her nature, Mulan dissipated a potential silence by bringing in humor. "Whoever said it was you General Li?" she asked playfully, arching an eyebrow incredulously. She realized too late she was flirting.

"Who else could it be?" he challenged back, starting to pack up the horse equipment.

"It could be anybody," she replied, leading Khan to the lake for a drink of water. Shang followed her with the equipment in tow. "It could be Khan here for all you know." She patted her horse affectionately. "Or a little grasshopper." She scanned the grass for Crikee, but did not find him. "Or a bird or a..."

"I understand the concept. So it wasn't me..." He feigned hurt.

"I never said it wasn't you, silly." Mulan giggled when she realized she had just called Shang "silly".

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes melodramatically at her. "Whatever you say."

Determined to ignore Shang's teasing, Mulan picked up Khan's reigns below his chin to lead him back to camp. Shang picked up the cleaning equipment again, quickly catching up to her. They walked through camp, occasionally ordering the stray soldier to help pack up artillery or supplies. Mulan released Khan in the grassy area of their training field, trusting him to be smart enough and move whenever men passed by with a wagon. Khan was shy of wagons now anyway since that last incident with the cannons in the Tung Shao Pass.

They returned to her tent, where she grabbed a flask of water for later on. Shang waited outside and placed the supplies near Mulan's tent, being careful not to cross the invisible line they had both set early on. He was not to enter her tent unannounced, and she, his.

When they exited, they continued on their way through the camp, making idle conversation about everything under the sun and moon... except for their growing list of uncomfortable and unanswered questions about certain occurrences. They continued on this way until dinner, side by side at work, stride for stride when walking, laughing when lazy soldiers suddenly found vigor to work when the couple's presence was known. Even at dinner the two friends kept up their lively conversation, sitting closely together. However, a vivacious Ling and grouchy Yao decided to join in.

"So, where have you two been all day?" A smiling Ling teased as he sat down on the log with his bowl of rice soup with beef strips and vegetables.

Mulan punched him in the arm lightly in greeting. "Just helping pack up for the move."

"Sure," Yao growled, squeezing between Mulan and Shang on their log. Shang tried not to be bothered by this gesture, and received a "one up for me, pretty boy" look from Yao. Mulan didn't notice Shang's reaction because she was too busy laughing at one of Ling's jokes about his "suaveness" with women. However, Ling pouted, proving it wasn't meant to be a joke, and Mulan only chuckled harder.

"Ling, maybe if you didn't try so hard you could get some-" Mulan advised, trying to keep a sympathetic face. She had been trying to say "some girl to like you", but she never got the chance to finish.

"Some what?" Yao interrupted her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at a now blushing Mulan and Ling. Mulan quickly made an excuse to refill her rice bowl and left. With Mulan gone, Yao mischievously glanced at Shang and nodded his head in Shang's direction for Ling to see. "Like the 'some' that pretty boy here gets every now and again, right Ling?"

Shang, who had been busily eating his dinner, nearly choked on a strip of beef and coughed hard for a few seconds. When he was able to breathe again, he glared at Yao, turning a bright red from either anger or embarrassment. He could not even manage a weak retort. Yao and Ling only laughed, high fiving each other and falling all over themselves.

When Mulan returned, two of her friends were rolling on the ground, and the third could not meet her eyes, or even her feet. She deduced what happened and pulled Yao to his knees by his ear. Yelping, he shrugged, glanced at Shang's burning face, and began to laugh all over again. Knowing it would be no different with Ling, Mulan decided to confront Shang, who was doing a wonderful job of blushing a deep crimson and keeping his profile to her. Becoming impatient, Mulan grabbed him by his robe's collar and dragged him away to someplace private to talk. Yao and Ling's reactions consisted of catcalling and whistling, which she noted to avenge for later.

Mulan considered her options. She could drag Shang to her tent, the lake, or the training field. Noting that the first option would be scandalous, and that the second was occupied, she went for the third option. They reached the field, Mulan hoping that simple routine would snap Shang out of his nonverbal stupor. Sure enough, the downcast shyness of his eyes disappeared, and soon after they were set up to spar after clearing the field.

The setting sun turned their skin reddish brown, rapidly descending over the horizon. Both of their faces were half in shadow, casting long lazy silhouettes on the dusty ground. Mulan took her normal fighting stance; feet shoulder width apart facing sideways, her arms loosely guarding her torso. She waited for Shang to start the fight, as always. He was a bit shy tonight to be in contact with her, and his cautious movements showed it. However, she was in no mood to change tradition, and soon enough, Shang started with a swift lunge to her left. He aimed a left hook at her jaw, missing when she quickly ducked. A quick knock to the back of his knees almost sent him to the ground, but he caught himself with his hand. They both got up, switching sides. Shang now had his back to the sun, making it difficult for Mulan to see. She blindly leapt in his direction, preparing a right hook kick. She realized she was on the wrong side, and decided to change to a roundhouse. She missed, and her attempt to hit him with an ax kick failed. He had dodged under her roundhouse, performing an aerial flip to get out of the way of her lightning feet. Confused that she had missed, Mulan was unaware until too late of the arm around her neck. When she fell to her knees, she used Shang's weight to her advantage and flipped him over her. He had expected the classic move, but decided to lie on his back for a few seconds to catch his breath instead of continuing the fight.

Shang's eyes were closed, and he was tempted to just lie there and sleep until the next morning. He had hardly slept last night because he had stayed up thinking. Mulan, however, was determined to find out what had happened at dinner. She placed a foot, and half of her weight, on his sternum (breastbone), making sure she was in his line of vision. She was determined to know what had happened earlier, and frankly, she was tired of not being able to talk to Shang about anything awkward that had happened between them recently.

"So, how's the weather down there?" She smiled down at his tired, sweaty face, knowing that her's looked exactly the same way.

He breathed with a little difficulty. "Hazy..." He tried to push her foot off, but she stubbornly kept it there.

"You stay on the ground until we are done talking, Shang." She crossed her arms and leaning over her propped up leg.

He groaned with even more of her weight on the center of his chest. "Okay, what's there to talk about?"

"What Yao said to you while I was gone at dinner," she answered promptly. Shang could tell it had been bothering her curiosity for a while by the way she had answered a little too quickly after his question. By now his embarrassment had faded a bit.

"You should ask Yao. It was..." She leaned all of her weight onto his chest to urge him on. "Okay, that's beginning to get annoying." He pushed her foot off, throwing her off balance. He laughed as she made a show of flailing around and falling. She landed beside him, propping herself up on her elbows. "Join me?" he teased as he propped himself up as well.

Mulan laughed. "Okay, I'll ask Yao. I need to beat him up anyway." A happy grin settled itself on her face, and she took a handful of fine dirt and tossed it into the air, watching it mix in with the red of the setting sun.

"Beat him up for me too."

"Shang! Can't you do it yourself?" she admonished, faking surprise at his jest.

"Of course I can. I just want to watch you beat someone else besides me, that's all." He watched the last sliver or glowing red sun slide beneath the distant hills of the west.

"Oh, you let me win half of the time." By this time Mulan's ponytail had loosened and the stubborn wisp had made its way out of confinement. She admired the sky's blue-purple blend with the red-orange. "By the way, what was that flip you did today? The one with no hands?"

"You mean the one that helped me avoid two of your kicks?"

"Yeah, that one. You'll have to teach me someday."

"It's called an aerial. It takes a long time to master, but I will teach you someday."

"Will that someday be today?" she asked, hopeful and eager to learn something new.

He rubbed the back of his head. He had landed pretty hard when she had flipped him. Shang shook his head and chided her. "No, you did a good number on me today."

"I'm sorry, are you all right?"

"I will be, especially if I get to pick the next uncomfortable topic of conversation." He grinned mischievously at her, causing her to squirm a little. He tried not to revel in retaliation.

"And that particular topic would be...?"

"Honor," he said simply.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not a bad topic."

"You didn't let me finish. Your honor. My honor. What happens to that honor when we enter... difficult situations." He busied himself with picking grass off of his robe after the statement was made, waiting a while before he could look at her again. "Like last night," he continued.

"Like last night," she agreed. "We should be able to prevent that from ever happening again." She nodded affirmatively, emphasizing her conviction.

"But will we be able to prevent what other people think?" His voice had dropped in volume and his fingers made little trails in the dirt.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" she asked carefully, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"If your integrity is compromised..." he trailed off.

Mulan's eyes widened. "You don't mean..." He couldn't mean what she thought he meant, could he?

"Like if Chi Fu had stayed last night at the lake. Or if one of the soldiers had seen you, or..."

"I see your point." She abruptly sat up, leaning her arms on her bent legs. "That could be a problem."

They sat in silence until the redness of the sun was completely gone. It was a comfortable silence, both parties contemplating their options. All that could be heard was the occasional chirp of a cricket, or call of a nightingale.

Shang suddenly sat up next to her. "We need a plan." He looked to her expectantly.

It took Mulan a brief moment before she realized the silence had been broken by a voice instead of the chirping crickets. She managed only to get out an "oh" and went back to thinking. It was an impossible situation. If, the keyword being 'if', Shang compromised her in any way (she still blushed at the scandalous thoughts going through her head) or anyone of import thought so, she would be dishonored as a woman, not as a major in the Imperial Army. It did not matter that she was in the army, only that she was a young unmarried woman who was often alone with men. Already the social boundaries had been pushed for her, and now she wondered what would happen if she pushed them too far.

Back to the thought of Shang compromising her, she would have to either have an honorable reason to be alone with him, or any other man for that matter, or be escorted wherever she went. The latter thought did not appeal to her liking, or convenience. However, she could think of nothing short of a marriage proposal that would be considered an honorable reason. No, Shang deserved someone better than her, she thought, that was out of the question. But what to do?

Shang was contemplating the same thoughts as Mulan, weighing pros and cons, wondering what could happen. If the time ever came for this decision to be made, he knew they would both do what was the best for both of them. Shang just wasn't quite sure what that best thing was though. Surely his honor would not be compromised by a woman, but he cared too much for his friend to leave her dishonored and alone. No one would talk to a dishonored woman, let alone take care of her, although Shang was sure Mulan could take care of herself. But she was so sensitive to what others said about her, a single scold from her father sending her to isolation. Shang had seen her cringe when the emperor had named all of her sins for all of China to hear. No, if society made her an outcast, that would break her spirit, and in turn, that would break Shang's heart.


	5. Easy Traveling

A slice of moonlight shined brightly in Major Fa's tent when the flap was opened. A tall figure in the entrance silently made its way to her side, placing a large hand a hairs breadth from her face. It remained there for several moments, watching the sleeping young woman breathe, feeling the warmth of her small body. Her beautiful face was calm and serene, unaware of the intruder in the night. The figure drew its hand back, watching a smile grace the woman's face. It breathed heavily, whispering something inaudibly.

"I will have you, Fa Mulan."

With that, the figure left quickly, leaving no trace of its presence.

An all-too-cheerful Mushu woke Mulan at dawn, fussing over her like a mother hen. He tied her hair up into a knot-bun, stuffing her face with breakfast and offering trivial advice for the day. He zipped around her tent, faster than the sleepy Mulan could comprehend. Soon, all of her belongings were packed up into a neat roll that she could carry on her back. Today was the day they would finally start the move east.

Mulan thought of the conversation two days ago with Shang. They had never come up with a solution to their inevitable predicament; both unwilling to voice their doubts to jeopardized their friendship. They went back to ignoring the subject completely yesterday, focusing on their task of moving an army over four hundred miles over mountainous terrain. Not a feasible task mind you.

Mulan sighed, loading her pack onto her back and moving towards the main part of camp. When she arrived, she met up with the other officers and discussed last minute details, ensuring that everyone was packed and ready to go. She set down her pack and rushed around camp, helping a few stragglers pack their tents. By noon, she was tired, having carried an oxen's load several times across the camp. Everything was piled into wagons, and whatever could not fit was carried.

Around mid-afternoon they finally began their journey, traveling only four miles because they had started so late before setting up camp. They set up camp at sundown, excited by the first day of movement. The veterans couldn't help but smile at the eager faces of the fresh recruits, setting out on the adventure of a lifetime.

The next day, the troops were able to mobilize by mid-morning and move a solid twenty miles closer to their destination. Shang led the group on his dappled stallion Song, with the rest of the officers evenly distributed in the semi-line behind him. Major Fa took to riding her horse at the rear, making sure no one went off course or dropped anything. Her sanguine personality kept the rear men's spirits high, and by sunset she had become friends with five men under Ling's training. She was surprised how easily some of them were to talk to, especially since the five she had talked to knew of her "secret" identity. She was so glad that she was making friends this time around, without having to go through torture to gain their respect.

When camp was set up and dinner had just started, a figure on a stout horse came riding up to camp. Mulan's face lit up as she ran to the large figure.

"Chien Po!" She ran to knock him over with a hug, but Ling beat her to it. Yao soon joined in, and soon the four of them were exchanging news and gossip. It was a funny sight to the recruits; four officers acting like excited children. Soon, the welcoming committee of three let their friend set up his tent and grab a bite to eat. They talked through all of dinner, promising to catch up later when they departed.

Three weeks later, the Imperial Army had arrived sufficiently close to their destination. The East China Sea was in sight, and all they had to do was travel a day's worth north. It had been a long trek through the rain and winds of late spring, tiresome and difficult for most. The troops as a whole picked up their speed, eager to reach their destination.

"May I join you?"

Mulan looked up at Shang from the stubborn tent post she was nailing into the ground. She used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her face, only managing to smear a bit of dirt onto herself instead. She smiled warmly. "Sure."

Shang grabbed another corner of the tent and began to nail in a stake with a wooden hammer. They worked in comfortable silence for a while, until they were completely done setting up Mulan's tent.

"Would you mind helping me with mine?" Shang asked, stepping back to admire their handiwork. The midday sun shone warmly on his bare back, tanning the skin to a golden brown.

"I'll be right there. Just let me put some stuff away." She bent down to move her packs from just outside the tent to the inside. Shang offered to help, but she gently refused and moved the things herself. When she was done, they began to set up Shang's tent next to hers.

Traditionally, the tents were arranged by rank, highest in the center, lowest to the outside. That way, if any information needed to be relayed, the person of highest rank would be the easiest to find. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po had set up their tents on the other three sides of Shang's tent, with Mulan taking the fourth side. The five lieutenants set theirs outside of the captains' and major's, and the troops scattered in an organized rank and file system outside of that. Chi Fu had opted to stay far away from the prankster foursome (Mulan, Ling, Yao and Chien Po) and decided to share a double tent with the medical staff.

Mulan helped Shang unroll the large odd-shaped cloth for his tent, finding the four corners and arranging them at a reasonable distance apart. They hammered two corners, set up the three support poles, and hammered the last two corners in. Shang began to move his stuff in, allowing Mulan to help him carry his sparse belongings into the spacious tent.

They both stood in his tent a while, aware of the familiarity but also the unknown. This was to be their home for an indefinite time, and both of them could not help but feel a bit uneasy in their new surroundings. The air smelled of sea salt, unfamiliar to both the Central Plains born major and general. The wind stirred a bit more, and it felt cool against their skin, no matter what time of day or night. The sun rose a bit earlier and the moon was at a different angle than what they were used to. Everything was slightly different, yet the same in this eastern province of China. It was their homeland, yet it was not their home, but they could only make the best of their situation. They shared a quiet moment of reflection, attempting to regain their hardened warrior exteriors. Once they stepped out of the tent they knew that they had to be unbothered by such things like homesickness or nostalgia. They held each others' gaze for a second before silently agreeing to step outside.

It was quiet moments like these that made Mulan feel the closest to Shang. They shared a friendship, not of words, but of glances and interpretation. She knew that she was not good at hiding her emotions, and neither was Shang, but both could tell exactly what was on the other's mind. Mulan smiled at the thought of knowing Shang so well. It made her feel special in some way, being allowed to be in a very private man's life. Only she could catch the smallest glimmer of a smile on his face, or the way his brows dropped when he was sad. Only she knew that he tortured himself everyday against some demons within himself. But even she didn't know what her honorable friend's demons were. She could only hope that one day those demons would be gone, and that she could somehow help her friend in attaining peace.

Mulan stretched on the ground in a clearing that was to become a training field. She was preparing to spar with Yao, Ling and Shang that night, ready to revive their short-lived tradition. It had been postponed while traveling, since all of them had been too tired to fight, and would have no time to recover if they received any injuries. Yao and Ling had only joined in the ritual three times, making excuses about dinner or a previous engagement. Sure, they had only had a few days of stationary camp before moving across China, but they still refused to join in after they had reached their destination. Mulan had a nagging feeling that they wanted to leave her alone with Shang; otherwise it was their wounded pride that kept them away. She smiled at the memory of besting them both all three times they had come. Chien Po had never joined in any such training, since it took place during his hour of meditation. Mulan had a feeling none of the "Gang of Three" were coming that night, or any other night for that matter. She would be left alone with Shang to spar, Mushu keeping tally for comedy relief.

Mulan touched her toes with her fingertips, feeling the back of her knees loosen. Getting up, a quick lunge for both legs stretched out the back of her calves, and a few shoulder rolls loosened up her back. She knew she was going to lose tonight. It was tradition. For every win, there was a loss, and currently Mulan was ahead by one. She knew it was silly to keep track, but Mushu did it for her and his enjoyment, so why mess with a good thing?

Mulan could see a sliver of the moon rising behind the setting sun. It was time.

Shang emerged from an unknown direction, robe flowing behind him like his cape. The fading sun cast faint purple-gray shadows on his chiseled face. He looked confident and powerful, a dusky panther in the approaching darkness. His stride was purposeful, deliberate and unwavering. His eyes were dark with a sparkle of amusement, almost arrogant. The general stopped ten paces in front of Mulan, took off his robe, and waited for her signal.

Mulan drank in his bare torso in the wavering light. No matter how long she had known Shang, he was always managed to leave her breathless with his physical perfection. He was a masterful creature, a sculpted work of art. From his straight aristocratic nose to finely shaped hands, Shang was masculine beauty unmatched, and not in just Mulan's eyes. Or so she hoped.

Snapping out of her daydream, Mulan removed her robe as well, revealing a tight black tank top and long gray pants that stopped midcalf. She didn't know why she had decided to change fighting outfits tonight, but secretly hoped that the new clothes would impress Shang. Of course, she rationalized that they would give her freer movement and more mobility. Of course.

If Shang noticed any change in her dress, he did not show or acknowledge it. He gave her the ritual bow before the fight, waiting for her to do the same. After she did, they both fell into mirrored fighting stances, beginning their silent dance.

The yellow dirt of the coast swirled around them gently, whispering tales of spirits and ancestors long gone in their ears. Shang cleared his mind of all thoughts, letting the breezes to carry them away. He would not lose tonight.

Shang sprang into action. He executed a front flip, landing a hair's breadth away from his opponent. She was ready for his knock to her face, ducking, and knocking him off of his feet with a sharp kick. She missed because he jumped, and now she was in a vulnerable position, crouched a bit off balance on the ground. Shang used her shoulder to vault off of and jumped over her, landing behind her. A weak punch to the stomach from her, an undercutting kick returned from him. Block, punch, block, punch, stance change and a kick. They exchanged blows, neither losing anything, neither gaining anything. Finally, Shang saw an opening on Mulan's left, her weak side. He assaulted her left side with a roundhouse, then a rear kick. Mulan didn't have enough time to block the rear kick after the roundhouse, recoiling from the blow. A swift ax kick to her right shoulder from Shang brought her to her knees, and a low left side kick brought her to the ground. The fight was over.

Mulan laid there on the soft yellow dirt, sighing in defeat. 'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it,' she thought. Shang had won. Tradition had prevailed. Sprawled on her back, Mulan quickly took hold of Shang's offered hand, grabbing his wrist for a firmer grip. She hauled herself up, dusting herself off and mentally checking that she was okay.

"You didn't go easy on me tonight," Mulan said, managing not to wince too much at what was going to be a bruise on her left side.

"Since when did I ever?" Shang noticed her favoring her left side with concern. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Nothing the major of the Imperial Army can't handle. Or maybe Nurse Wei." Mulan didn't bother to hide her soreness now. "And you," she pointed at his nose with one finger, "used to give me black eyes, so you've definitely gotten soft." She patted his cheek a little too hard for emphasis.

"You want those back?" Shang teased, picking up their discarded outer robes, handing Mulan hers. She slung hers over her shoulder, while Shang put his back on.

"No. But I could always use another battle scar," she joked. She smiled fondly of the memories of finishing her training. The 'boys' had always been trying to prove how tough they were and had welcomed her after she had held her own in a few fights.

"I think you already have one, Ping," Shang said, gesturing to her right side where Shan Yu had injured her with his sword.

"I guess I do. A black eye won't make a difference then anyway," Mulan sighed in false defeat. "I guess I will just have to live with this one." Suddenly, she poked Shang in the side. "Where are your battle scars? Inquiring minds want to know."

Shang squirmed a little, trying not to show that she had hit a tickle spot. She noted his resistance and poked him again a little harder. When he still didn't answer, she began to tickle his side.

"Okay, I give. I don't have any, unless you count where I was cut by some ice in last winter's skirmish." By now he was trying to contain his laughter. Mulan was tickling him with a vengeance, and at this rate he wouldn't be able to walk by the time they reached camp. He managed to fend her off and race her back to camp.

When they reached camp, their faces instantly sobered. Chi Fu was waiting for them, brush and paper in hand, smirking at their inappropriate behavior. "May I see you in private, General Li," he requested with only a twitch of his mustache. Chi Fu practically flounced into a nearby tent, assuming Shang would follow him.

Shang and Mulan looked at each other, exchanging worried glances. "I think we're in trouble," Mulan whispered, nudging Shang in Chi Fu's direction. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and forced a smile before turning to follow Chi Fu. He would tell her later if there was anything of concern. Her smiled wavered a bit as he disappeared into the tent, her mind plagued by doubts.


	6. Developing Affections

"I hope that you know, General Li, that the Huns have virtually disappeared since they were in the Imperial City," Chi Fu stated, punctuating his sentence with a flick of his brush. A dot of ink landed on Shang's chin, which he promptly brushed off. He was too refined a man to growl, but was not beneath glaring at the Emperor's council.

"Yes, the last report I received informed me. Their whereabouts will be known when they want them to be known," Shang replied, trying not to eye the exit. "Do not underestimate Shan Yu; he has trained his soldiers well."

"Yes, yes, General, but intelligence reports have indicated that the Japanese are quiet as well along the Northern border."

"And?"

"A Japanese scout was captured there, of course. He killed himself before he could be interrogated," Chi Fu said, as if everyone knew what he was saying. General Li processed the information. If the Japanese were moving along the Northern border, they would be close, if not in, Mongolian territory. The Huns had to know if there was a covert Japanese takeover of Mongolia. No, the Japanese were too short on manpower to take on the Huns. So what could it be?

"General Li? Are you listening?" an irritated council asked rhetorically, hands on hips.

"Mmmm? Yes, of course," Shang replied distractedly. "Anything else, council?"

Only a 'hmph' and a pause of the constantly moving brush was Chi Fu's answer.

"Dismissed, Council Chi."

The small man nodded and turned to leave, blue robe spinning around him like it was too big for his bony frame. When he reached the entrance, he stopped briefly to throw one last haughty remark: "General Li, I don't know what your father would think if he saw you being so..." he searched for the word, "friendly...with your soldiers." A smirk and a second later, he was gone.

"Chu, stop leaning to the left when you try to balance; you'll join the fishes soon if you keep it up," Major Fa barked at a new recruit. She was standing on one beam in a line of thirty that the troops were training on. Dark water lapped at the base of each beam, a good ten feet below where the major was standing. She was in a bitter mood, worried and irritated about what Chi Fu had talked to Shang about. She had not been able to get a word alone with him for a week, not since a new wave of recruits had come in from the southeast region.

The Imperial Army stationed at the coast was at five hundred fully trained soldiers with three hundred new recruits. In a year's time, there would be at least two thousand. Mulan shuddered at the thought of more recruits. It was tiring, (and hazardous to her health) whenever she had to rescue a green soldier from the turbulent waters, or out of an arrow's path, or from a cliff's edge. She would rather be fighting Huns than dealing with the new wave of discrimination from these men.

'Or rather, boys,' she thought as a defiant Chu plunged into the water. Major Fa shook her head, signaled for the other recruits to hold their ground, and dove in after him. She reemerged, dragging him to the dock that was twenty feet away. Chu was a bit dazed, unable to swim on his own. By the time Mulan got him to the dock, she was tired and needed a few of the trained soldiers to help them scramble up. Chu stumbled to his feet, glaring at Mulan briefly. He thought vile thoughts of how a woman had rescued him, not giving her so much as a thank you. Mulan watched him go before squeezing the water out of her hair, a bit taken aback but not surprised by his behavior.

Chu had been the bane of the camp thus far, snidely ignoring her orders and refusing to acknowledge her. He had come up with the recent wave from the Southeast, and rallied others from the region to protest Mulan's position in the army. So far, he had little success, since most of the newbies had heard of the legendary Mulan from the Imperial City, and dared not challenge her authority. If she could stop the Hun army, she could definitely stop a few chauvinistic Chinese men.

Mulan rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the water droplets there. She hardened her face and stood tall towards her group of trainees. 'Back to work,' she thought as she returned to the group.

Yao squinted through his one good eye at the approaching clouds from the ocean. He nostalgically admired the sea, remembering his childhood near it. It was good to feel the salty air on his skin again, and nothing compared to the sandworn feeling in his bones when a storm was approaching. He had that feeling now, as the clouds were thick and gray, soon covering the midday sun.

Yao's thoughts wandered as he watched a single shore bird struggle with the increasing winds. 'So alone, yet you still fight to fly,' he reminisced. It reminded him of something, and he could not help but hope that the bird would never fall.

A feminine figure in the dark balanced precariously on a beam, hands whispering through the air delicately and silently. She took a step back on the beam, feeling for it with her foot, controlling every motion with precision and grace. She performed a back walkover, then prepared to flip off the beam. Jumping high into the air, she curled into a tight ball, straightening out at the last moment. 'Still got it,' she thought.

A sound, a rustle of a leaf.

The woman did not move until she could feel a powerful presence behind her. A sword was pressed gently against her stalker's neck in the blink of an eye.

"State your name and purpose, intruder, you are in my territory," she said, her voice sweet and false, dripping with feigned innocence.

The massive figure whose life was in jeopardy did not flinch as she moved the sword along his neck. His glowing yellow eyes watched her in amusement.

"My name is not important." She pressed the sword a little harder, enough to break skin. A bead of crimson blood trickled down and settled in the hollow of his collarbone. He moved in an angry flash, disarming her. "But I have a proposition for you."

"Good night, General Li," a young recruit ventured, a shy smile and faltering salute upon his countenance. Shang turned to bid the young fellow a good night with a gentle smile, even though he did not know whom he was. Mulan noted this from the darkness of her tent, another merit to add to her mental list for the general. She smiled sadly as she watched Shang pass her tent, not daring to breathe. She released her breath after a safe time interval, leaning against the flimsy wall and sliding down. Mulan leaned her head back, letting her unbound hair slither down the wall.

Her thoughts reluctantly turned to one man. He had been distant lately, and for the life of her, she could not figure out why. One moment he was her best friend, and the next he was a stranger. When she really thought about it, she knew Shang like an old friend that she hadn't seen in years. She knew the way he looked to the moon, lost in thought, but she never knew what he was thinking about. She could read his emotions like a book, but she still felt she didn't know the title of the story. She had saved his life, and he had spared hers, but she knew nothing about him. She didn't know about his family, his shames, his sufferings. She only knew that he had been steadily shutting her out, locking her in a protective box since he had found her out in the Tung Shao Pass so long ago.

Mulan sighed, wiping at her moist eyes. She felt so...alone without him. She didn't know why; she had Ling, Yao, and Chien Po to start with. She was relatively well liked by the soldiers, with the occasional bad fruit like Chu. But Shang was different, because he meant something different to her. Of course he talked to her, had personal training sessions, even shared jokes and fun with her. But something was missing that had been there before. She had felt a special bond with him in the Imperial City, and at the Wu Zhong camp, but not now. Their camaraderie returned to as it was before, like between a commander and subordinate, captain and soldier. Two men, no biases, no special treatment. Then two friends, two people who trusted each other. Now their relationship balanced precariously, fitting in neither category, and that was what left Mulan feeling frustrated and alone. She didn't know what she wanted, and knew that not everything in life fit in neat little boxes.

But if only her feelings for Shang were a neat little package that she could hide under the bed. They manifested themselves at the most inopportune times, like when he was asking her a question; Mulan would be at a loss for words. Her mind would focus on the deep clarity of his voice, strong and firm, or the movement of his lips as they formed words she wasn't listening to.

It was too late, she realized. She had fallen for him already, admiring him at first for his physical beauty and powerful presence, and now for his strength of will and noble heart. She had become so enraptured that she no longer knew what it was like not to love him. No, he could never know of her true feelings. Although not the epitome of tradition, Mulan was not one to be forward with her feelings. Too long the principles of tradition and domesticity had been grilled into her, that it took conscious effort for her to overcome the feminine expectations. She would try not to reveal herself, and uphold the family honor like her father had said. She would, could, try.

"I wonder if you ever think about me," General Li Shang mused to the beautiful figure: the moon. A moonlit sketch of his father appeared and vanished, a memory of from when he was a young boy. "Do you watch over me?" The moon replied only with a slight breeze from the nearby sea. It was answer enough for him. He took one last look at the moon before climbing down from his perch on the rocky cliff. The moon was a few hours away from setting over the ocean, a time that Shang usually spent in quiet brooding. But tonight he decided to resume his vigil of a certain major, something he had not done since they had left the Wu Zhong camp a lunar cycle ago.

Shang crept into her tent, sitting on a stool she kept. She was shivering under her blanket, curled into a ball in one corner of her bed. Crystal tears sprouted beneath her sooty lashes, unwilling to part with her eyes until the weight forced them down her face. Shang caught himself reaching to wipe away the single tear, and withdrew his hand cautiously. 'Not yet, she can't know.' It pained him to see her cry, to not be able to comfort her. He didn't know why he decided to visit her tonight, or any other night for that matter. He would watch her sleep fitfully, tossing turning, whimpering, and making other sounds of distress. Never words, not yet. Somehow it made him feel like his problems didn't exist, that all that mattered was her peaceful sleep. It made him feel close to her when she was so open, so vulnerable. She wasn't laughing or joking or talking, covering for something painful inside. Shang wished desperately to take away the hurt, but was too afraid to reveal himself.

Mulan buried herself deeper under her covers, shaking like a frightened animal. Soft words, pleas left her parted lips. Shang only noticed a stray bit of hair fall over her forehead. Mulan was so fascinating, so different from the made up and witless courtiers he had met, or the gossiping women of his mother's generation. He had never met a girl, a woman, he corrected himself, quite like her. He could not politely decline her like the girls his mother had tried to match him up with, nor could he ignore her idle chat like he did to the loose-tongued matriarchs of the kingdom. She was special.

She played by her own rules, yet could do no wrong in his eyes. She was smart, strong, independent, yet could falter at the slightest disapproval or reprimand. She was a child, a woman, a damsel, a heroine, innocent, and a sage. She was everything.

The tears stopped, the look of fear gone. Shang's smile reached his eyes when she snuggled in the covers, this time because of contentment. She hugged what looked like a toy dragon a bit closer, and Shang couldn't help but be amused at the novelty.

His watch was finished for the night. He could sleep now, comforted with the thought of her rest. Shang got up slowly, silently approaching the entrance. A faint whisper, so faint he thought he imagined it, reached him.

"Thank you, Shang."

"Four more Japanese Scouts on the northern border, General. Four more suicides," Chi Fu said, the perpetual smug smile never leaving his face.

"Four? They really must be planning something," Shang mused, one hand rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps they are hiding something. A surprise? Hehe." Chi Fu forced a laugh and continued to ramble on his own accord. Shang paid him no mind as thoughts whirled and connections strained.

"Shang!" A gasping Ling entered the tent. "Shang, urgent message from the emperor." The lanky man said between breaths. He hastily fumbled for the scroll in his pocket, almost dropping it when he handed it to his superior. His usual mischievous smile was gone, his jaw slack from exertion.

General Li perused the document rapidly. His eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed, and his mouth was set in a grim line. He crushed the paper with his fingers, turning away from the two other occupants of the tent. Both watched the young general's face harden, eyes old beyond his years. Neither could contain their fear at his solemn announcement.

"Shan Yu lives."


	7. Backward Cycle

"Hey! That last egg roll was mine," an irritated and hungry Mushu complained. Mulan took a bite of the small piece of food, making satisfied sounds as she swallowed. It was always nice to wake up to a ready made breakfast. She ate the rest of the morsel.

"Mmmm, these are really good. Thanks Mushu," Mulan said, licking the last trace of it off of her lips. Mushu had cooked the egg rolls at dawn, along with rice, soup, and pork. She patted his small head affectionately, which sent him off mumbling about getting mushy and being hungry. Crikee could only shrug, offer a chirp or two, and hop off to be the faithful watcher of the reckless dragon.

Mulan rolled her head back, massaging the back of her neck with a hand. 'So tempting,' she thought as she plopped back onto her bed, closing her eyes in feigned sleep. 'But I have to set an example now.' With that thought, she quickly tied up her hair in a topknot, dressed in her training outfit, and headed out to face the day. She was in a better mood than the previous day, and had the distinct feeling that all was okay in the world for the moment.

Her feeling was wrong.

There was news, and it was not good. She first heard it whirling in the midst of young amateurs at breakfast; then by the trusted word of a lieutenant; then from Yao. Snippets and rumors, but enough to give her a picture she did not want to see.

"No, Shan Yu can't be alive," Mulan said, denying Yao's statement.

"The emperor received a death threat signed by the monster. It can only be him," Yao insisted.

"But it could be a forgery, couldn't it?"

"It has his seal, a bird holding a twisted sword." Yao grimaced at the memory of the bird.

"But-"

"Have you heard?" Chu rudely interrupted, wedging between the two comrades, "He's demanding our...major here as ransom when he captures the capital. That should be an interesting trade, don't you think?"

Mulan narrowed her eyes at his "when", not "if" statement.

"No one wants to know what you've heard, string bean, buzz off," Yao growled, punching a fist into his palm ominously. Chu yawned in the face of the shorter man and strode away, unbothered by the threat.

Mulan put a restraining hand on Yao's shoulder to keep him from going after Chu. "We have bigger problems," she murmured.

"I know. But you just say the word, princess, and I'll take care of him for you." Yao relaxed his fighting stance a bit. "Real good care of him."

"I appreciate it." She squeezed his shoulder in gratitude. In afterthought, she punched his shoulder lightly. "And don't call me princess."

A cough interrupted Yao's thoughts of retaliation. It was Shang.

"Yao, may I see Major Fa in private." It was not a question, but a nudge of an order.

"Of course," Yao conceded, wandering off to find Chien Po.

Mulan followed Shang to where the horses were being kept. He saddled up his dappled stallion Song, expecting Mulan to do the same. She mounted Khan bareback, trusting her extensive training with him as a young girl. She did not put on a bridle either, only a halter that she could use to lead him if need be. He would respond to the pressure of her legs, and she trusted him like a brother.

Memories of the lake incident pervaded her mind. Okay, an annoying but lovable brother.

If Shang was impressed by her horsemanship he didn't show it. He led her towards the sea, the horses' hooves gently sinking in the sand. Misty winds full of salt caressed their faces, two distinctive profiles watching the undulation of the waves on the shore. The water struggled up the beach, gaining little more than it lost, again and again. The soothing rhythm broke with the rumble of approaching dark clouds.

"Princess, eh?" Shang asked, his thoughts as murky as the vast sea before him.

"Now don't you start," Mulan chided, eyes following the little foam bubbles that appeared and vanished on the shore. Their comfortable silence remained a while longer until thunder sounded again.

"Shan Yu is alive," Shang said, tired but not yet spent. The water looked dark and powerful to his eyes.

"I know. There's nothing we can do about it right now," Mulan acquiesced. Shang hesitated before releasing more information.

"The emperor wants you to return to the capital."

Mulan slowly nodded. Why was Shang being so guarded with his words?

"...in a fortnight," he completed.

"Oh," was all Mulan could manage for a moment. The Imperial City was well over a week away on horseback. "Then I have to leave by tomorrow."

Affirmative nod from her superior. Sad, weary eyes from her friend.

"Be Careful. Send word." Four words, nonchalant and formal. Mulan closed her eyes briefly before returning her gaze to the turbulent water. It was all so futile. 'The water or your feelings?' a voice nagged her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Shang pondered for a moment longer.

"He is like the waves, battering on the shores of China. He comes back again, like he did many years ago."

"Or maybe we are the waves, always falling back no matter how far we go," Mulan said darkly.

Khan moved beneath her, signaling his impatience. Song did the same, a bit nervous from the occasional flash of lightning. His ears were back and one could see the white of his eyes.

"We should head back," Mulan suggested, her voice sounding distant even to her own ears. She knew full well that the conversation was far from over. However, the lightning was too close, and Song looked ready to jump out of his skin.

Shang turned his mount around, clucking to Song to urge him forward. Mulan followed his lead, reserved and deep in thought. They both didn't notice the dark shadow that followed them.

Mulan was unusually quiet after talking to Shang, Chien Po noted. She only stopped to tell them that she would leave at next dawn for the Imperial City. She was close to tears, and the three friends had gathered her into a group hug, declaring that they would miss her and made her promise to return safely. "I have to go pack," she muttered as she rushed off to the solitude of her quarters. The lame excuse accompanied with her urgency to be alone almost stung the three hardened soldiers.

"Hey guys, did you notice how upset Mulan was?" Ling furtively asked after she was out of earshot. The three friends threw worried glances at her retreating back in the distance.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she would miss us that much," Yao said, his gruff voice making it impossible to tell if he was joking or not.

"I do not believe we are the source of her distress," Chien Po stated matter-of-factly.

"Could it be that sardine Chu?" Yao asked, his body instantly tensing. "He always gives her a hard time."

"No, she ignores the jerk," Ling said dejectedly. Rule out suspect number one.

"It couldn't be a certain general of ours, could it?" Chien Po asked innocently.

"What do you mean by that?" Ling asked, oblivious.

"You don't know? She's got a soft spot for the pretty boy!" Yao exclaimed. Ling's blank expression revealed that the concept had never crossed his mind.

"Well, she is alone with him a lot," Ling pondered, "but then again, so are we."

"If we're together with him, we're not alone, smart one," Yao pointed out.

"Literally yes, but I think what he means is that it is not unusual for a general to talk alone with his only major." Chien Po tried to calm the two down before they could start fighting.

"And how do we know that it's him anyway?" Yao asked, getting back to the topic .

"Because we're her friends. We just know these things," Ling said mischievously, tapping a finger to his temple. Yao rolled his good eye.

"I saw them riding towards the beach a while ago," Chien Po said, nodding his head in the direction Mulan had come from.

"Isn't that her horse over there in the clearing?" Ling asked, squinting at the dark four-legged animal five hundred steps away. "Yep, it is," he confirmed.

"Yeah, so that means the last person she talked to was Shang," Yao deduced .

"So he said or did something that is making her cry," Ling followed slowly, realization dawning on his features.

"Which is what we have to find out," Yao added. "But we can't just ask her."

"Why not?" Chien Po questioned. "If we are her friends, she can talk to us."

"She probably doesn't want to talk to anybody right now. Didn't she look like she was about to cry?" Ling sighed, resigned.

"Whatever pretty boy did-"

"Or said," Chien Po added unhelpfully.

"-or said," Yao revised, "we have to find out from the tough guy himself, not Mulan."

"But we don't know Shang," Ling whined. "And you two aren't the best of friends," he added pointedly at Yao.

"True, but if Mulan really does like him, he probably doesn't even know what he did," Chien Po said.

"He probably said something insensitive. I did that once to this girl in my home village," Chien Po suggested. Yao and Ling shrugged; it had happened to both of them on more than one occasion. Mothers, sweethearts, and sisters; they all had nerves of rice pudding when an insensitive remark came from a loved one.

"Yeah, that must be it," Ling said quietly. A long silence ensued between the three of them, each lost in thought.

"We should probably keep out of Mulan's business," Chien Po finally said. Yao and Ling hastily agreed. The three captains were once again silently concerned about their friend as they watched the approaching storm, the rolling clouds ominous and forebidding.

"Hey, what's all this rush girl?" Mushu asked as Mulan rushed around her tent, grabbing the few essential items that she could pack up.

Mulan, however, did not notice her companion. His question went unheeded as her jumbled thoughts raced through her head. Her tent and sleeping roll would have to wait for tomorrow. She could leave her bed to one of her friends; she certainly couldn't take it with her. Pack up the scrolls, wrap up the ink block, clean the writing brushes, fold clothes into a bundle, set out the armor. 'Just keep moving, keep moving,' she thought, forcing her tears back.

There was only so much to pack, bundle, clean and prepare for in her sparse tent. A soldier, whatever their rank, learned to live on the bare essentials. Mulan's only luxuries were (besides a family guardian and a lucky cricket) a picture of her family and the flower comb that had been passed down among her ancestors. She stopped momentarily at the picture, her finger tracing her the reproduction of her family tenderly. She missed them terribly, for she had gone as soon as she had returned. Albeit the homesickness distracted her for but a moment, it allowed other feelings to reach her.

'Why am I even upset, it's not like he likes me or anything,' Mulan chided herself shamefully, finally ceasing her frantic movement around her tent.

'Because you love him,' a little voice in her head nagged her. Mulan was too frustrated and upset to remember the last time she had held a conversation with her conscience.

'It doesn't matter, how could he ever love someone like me?' Mulan questioned darkly, tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks. She did not notice Crikee and Mushu on her shoulder, hugging her loose black hair.

The voice in her head had no answer, no reassurances for her doubts.

"That's what I thought," Mulan muttered aloud. By now everything was ready that could be ready for the next day and it was sunset. Dinner would be ready soon, and that required social interaction. Mulan decided against eating, exhausted and resolute from the news of her invitation to the capital. She would nap until predawn, then she would set off for the Imperial City. No one would see her in the gray of the early morning light. No one would see her tears.


	8. Out of Element

Mulan opened her eyes, relinquishing the concept of actual sleep. She had managed to halt her tears and now tossed and turned relentlessly. She had figured she was being overly sensitive, that she was reading too much into her relationship with Shang. However, that thought alone could not console her enough to sleep.

The storm that had been approaching earlier had never truly arrived, only stirring up winds and a trickle of water from the sea. She listened to the howling spirits outside, eyes wide and dark with awareness. The winds whipped across tall sea-sculpted cliffs, whistling fiercely until they reached as far as the mountains. The water of the seas grew restless, turbulent and angry, throwing itself on the shore with vengeance. She would not sleep tonight.

Finally, Mulan decided the sleep she needed was futile and rose out of bed. She had not known how long she had laid in her bed, but she knew she would get an earlier start on her trip back to the Imperial City. It was a means of escape from the tension, the army, everything. She took a glance outside when she had finished packing her remaining items.

The sky was at its darkest, a pure midnight silk covering the sky like a heavy blanket. Even the small, pure twinkling of stars did not mar the perfect darkness tonight. Only the moon dared to defy the darkness, its usually soft glow a harsh light upon the land. The night air was cool close to the sea, a breeze picking up every once in a while. The earlier black storm clouds avoided the moon, rolling like thick velvet across the heavens.

"It is no wonder that there is so much poetry written about the moon," a steady voice breathed in Mulan's ear, no farther than a hairsbreadth away.

Mulan spun around in surprise, trying not to look the way she felt. She had been too caught up in admiring the moon, she had never heard the soft padding of his feet on grass. Her instincts should have alerted her of Shang's approach, not to mention his nearness. Her cheeks colored slightly as she realized that he was still only a few inches away, bare-chested underneath his robe. Mulan gazed meekly down at her packed possessions, feeling guilty, like a child who had broken a teacup or stolen the last warm dragon's beard (coconut sugar taffy-like candy) from the tabletop.

She willed Shang to go away, to let her go. Didn't he know that she couldn't go with him blocking her way? Didn't he know that his presence was what held her transfixed and silent?

Warm fingers reached up to touch Mulan's jaw, lifting her eyes to meet his. His eyes were like his fingers: warm, soft, tentative. His half smile faded into sadness when he saw her fear and guilt, his hand dropping to his side. If only he knew what she was thinking.

Mulan reveled in the simple tender touch, but almost shied away from it like a skittish horse. She knew that when she met his eyes that he could see her trembling, see her fears and doubts. Her doubts from earlier plagued her, and her feelings were almost too overwhelming to keep in check. His proximity and those liquid dark brown eyes searching her face were making her feel faint. She felt the need to say something, anything to break the long still silence.

She never got the chance to as gentle lips silenced any words she was about to say. It was a chaste kiss, barely brushing her lips, quick and almost nonexistent. Almost.

"For luck," he whispered, answering her confused expression. With that, he vanished into the shadows, never giving her a chance to find her voice. Mulan touched her lips reverently where Shang's had been only a moment before. A secretive smile made its way onto her face as she picked up her possessions, looking at the moon one last time. 'For luck,' she agreed.

A dark figure dressed in black surreptitiously crept towards Mulan's tent. The gleam of her sword silently registered in the cool night air, swift and cruel. She was but a shadow, and no one noticed the intruder. She entered the tent, quickly slicing through air where Mulan's sleeping form would have been.

'Curses,' she thought, looking at the empty tent. 'Shan Yu will not be pleased.'

With that, the lithe woman crept away into the night, leaving only the floating feathers of the sliced bed as a sign of her presence.

Mulan arrived at the capital in a half of a moon cycle later. She traveled with a stowaway Mushu and Crikee in her pack through the dense woods of the coast and the high mountains of the mainland. She had never covered so far a distance and so many different places, in such a short time. However, time was of importance, and Mulan had found herself taking shortcuts through stretches of blazing deserts and along magnificent bodies of water. If only her father could see her now!

Mulan made it to the gates of the Imperial City midday, instantly recognized by the guards as their heroine of China. The city was a very different place compared to the glorious night of festivities she had last attended. There were no fireworks now, only a large, busy market full of unfamiliar faces overshadowed by the Great Palace. The palace itself was under repair from Mulan's last visit, almost restored to its original glory.

Mulan reigned Khan to a walk to admire the palace, if only for a moment. It was an epitome of architecture, using no nails, only interlocking pieces. As she rode closer to the long staircase before it, Mulan saw the two gargantuan guarding lions at the entrance. One fed a cub through its claws, while the other's paw rested atop a miniature world. This miniature globe was the size of Mulan, sitting astride Khan.

A sentry posted at the massive doors noticed Mulan, directing a stablehand to take Khan. Before she knew it, she was taken to a guest room and placed in a scented bath. Her tense muscles relaxed a bit with the heated water, although she was wary of the five female servants appointed to her. They each seemed to be curious, but held back their questions with practiced training.

Mulan was washed, primped, and painted before she could hold counsel with the emperor. Although she felt awkward to be back in the heavy makeup and stifling dress of a lifetime ago, she managed to continue breathing and resist the urge to scratch her face. Soon, she was admitted to the throne room where Emperor Tang, Chi Fu, and miscellaneous other council members were waiting. Emperor Tang was seated at his throne, while the council members, including Chi Fu, were standing on the stairs below him in two curved lines. She felt their stares evaluate her being, perusing and making assumptions before she was even halfway across the room. Mulan felt self conscious, and almost jumped when a gentle hand directed her to kneel before the emperor. A signal was given to rise, and she did so as gracefully as she could, trying not to fidget or trip on her long dress as she was subjected to the scrutiny.

"Welcome to my palace, Major Fa Mulan," the wise voice of the emperor said. It still marveled her that such a voice could be used in a private conversation or address the whole of the Imperial City.

"Thank you, your majesty." Mulan bowed instinctively, rising consciously after the appropriate interval.

"You were not called here to admire my palace, child, but to learn of the great task that lies ahead of you."

"Yes, your majesty?" Mulan asked, perplexed. What more news could he have?

"As you know, Shan Yu is alive." Emperor Tang waited for her affirmative nod. "He has a dozen fighters, twenty at best. But we have seen what damage those fighters can bring, no matter how small their number." He paused, his sage-like face unchanging.

The members of the council took this break as an opportunity to ask questions, some for Mulan, some for the emperor.

"How many trained soldiers do we have?" one man in green silk asked.

"Have you seen any sign of the Japanese on the coast?" a worried, thin old man asked.

"What do you recommend we do next?" Chi Fu questioned the emperor.

"Should we-"

A raised hand of the emperor stopped the onslaught of their questions. Emperor Tang cleared his throat once, enough to chasten his council members into a quiet murmur.

"There has been no sign of the Japanese on the far coast where General Li's troops are stationed," Mulan confirmed. "But I have heard of Japanese along the northern border, close to the Great Wall." She briefly glanced at Chi Fu, who was doing his best to fix her with a baleful glare. She had nearly forgotten that he had returned to the Imperial City shortly after arriving at the coastline of the sea. Something about duty and a fear of water.

"It's true. Five captured and five took their own lives," the man in green said. Mulan could tell he was of military background by the broadness of his shoulders and the straight line of his back. She would find out later that he was an ex-general, injured in his left leg severely. He was old, gray taking permanent residence at his temples, but his dark eyes showed no age as he studied her. Satisfied, he continued with the news. "Three have also been found in Hun territory beyond the Wall. No news of what has happened to them."

"I suspect they do not want to reveal their plans, so have resorted to this tactic for the good of their county," Mulan revealed. Another round of murmurs and agreements from the council. Mulan secretly wondered how they ever got anything done.

"Could the Japanese want to take over China?" Chi Fu flippantly questioned, asking the emperor as if Mulan wasn't there. His royal blue robes swayed as he diligently recorded the meeting.

"It is possible," Emperor Tang mused, his aged mouth dropping into the slightest of frowns, troubled. Once again there was a pause, and the committee resumed their persistent questions and pointless debate.

"If both the Huns and the Japanese plan to attack China, whatever their resources, we could become be fighting a war on two fronts!" Mulan finally said, practically shouting. She was angered by the pettiness of the council, and how the lives of China's citizens seemed all a political power play.

"Yes yes, but we would know of an alliance by now," Chi Fu dismissed her idea, rolling his eyes in her direction. Several of the other members nodded in agreement.

Mulan tried not to be downplayed by the slippery, vile man. Chi Fu had always rubbed her the wrong way, and now he was willing to use her as a boost to his ego. Her nail traced the line of her palms harshly, the only sign of her anger.

"The Japanese are a secret and mysterious people," a tranquil man in light green robes said, his eyes smiling at Mulan. "Do not underestimate their powers."

"Remember, the Japanese were originally Chinese four dynasties ago, sent by their emperor to find the Golden Dragon of the Rising Sun. The Dragon was to bring good fortune to China, and the emperor wanted it badly enough to threaten his searchers with death. Fearing dishonor and execution, the people sent to search for the dragon left for the island we now call Japan when they could find no trace of the myth. Some of these people are still bitter about their exile today." The man who told the tale sat back down, his purpose served for the day.

'It would not surprise me if they have a spy in this court,' Mulan secretly thought. She had heard the tale many times from her grandmother's storytelling. It was a tale of honor, fear, and betrayal, and only served to remind her of the uncertain war ahead. She had tuned out the bickering over the Japanese's motives for the past several moments.

"Why would the Huns collaborate with the Japanese? We outnumber both in manpower," a confused member asked. "Wouldn't it be better for them to try to attain something more," he grasped for the word, but never found it.

"Attainable?" Mulan suggested, already weary of the tiresome speculation. She noted one spry member whispering behind his hand to Chi Fu, throwing a glance her way every few seconds. She decided not to childishly glare at the wiry man, and defiantly kneeled in the center of the room.

The debate continued without her until sundown. Mulan kneeled in the center of the carpet, turning her thoughts over and over to keep herself from boredom. All of the troops were training on the coast with Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. If the Huns were to attack the capital, there would be no defense. The Japanese had remained quiet, but if they were creeping around the northern border and allying with the Huns, then it could mean war. What she had fought in the Tung Shao Pass was but a decisive battle, perhaps a war. But now, with the added element of the experienced Japanese with the handful of Huns, the Imperial Army was really preparing for war. Mulan was tired, and knew that her mind was becoming cluttered, confused. She longed to rub her temples and rest, but fear of disrespecting the elders in the room, as well as the emperor, kept her in the center of the room.

Finally, Emperor Tang bid Mulan to rise to her feet. He smiled wearily, knowing the ennui she must have been feeling. He requested that she rest and meet him privately in the morning. Mulan gladly did as he ordered, ignoring the tingling sensation in her lower legs from kneeling for so long.

She tried not to limp until she had left the grandeur of the throne room. Two servants fussed over her, guiding her to her room, striking up a semi-interesting conversation consisting of giggling and talk of handsome men. Mulan paid them no attention except for when there was a brief mention of Li Shang, but heard nothing of interest and allowed the gossiping women to remove her makeup and clothing, redress her in nightwear, and send her off to bed. She had not realized how tired she was until she reached the soft bed. Soon, she fell asleep, dreaming of a certain handsome general.


	9. Capital News - Rising Sun

Shang awoke to the sound of an arrow piercing the thin pole support of his tent. Shang leapt out of bed at the sound, his military training taking over. When he spotted the arrow, he found himself a bit disturbed. The arrow was dead center on the thumb wide support, still quivering from impact. Attached to the arrow was a small scroll, of which read the following:

To Captain Li Shang,

Or is it General Li Shang now? It's nice to see you again Small One. My sentiments about your late father. My father just heard the terrible news, and wanted me to see how you were doing. Of course, I already know how you are doing. I've been watching you. Don't think that since she's gone I haven't noticed how withdrawn you've become. My father would not be...happy if he found out about your "goodbye" with the little major. Major Fa, isn't it? She's a sweet one; I'm sure my father would love to acquire her. And don't think that our arrangement is off...yet. However, one more transgression and the deal is off, and you know what that means for your pitiful little crush. I'll discuss business with you at sundown in Grasshopper Cove tonight. Don't be late.

Love,  
Tigress

Shang shook with fury as he crumpled the note in his hand. His hands shook, his eyes closed, his body tensed. After so many years, he had to hear from her again.

Tigress, as she was now called, was a the daughter of a wealthy noble. Her influential family had made many a bargain with his father, and the emperor of China. An arranged marriage between Shang and the woman had been discussed casually by both families, and was never formally agreed upon. The Li family had assumed the idea old and forgotten, and never thought that the Chang family would take it seriously. Her notes had ceased since he was fourteen years of age.

He had never truthfully met the woman, only received letters and avoided her at social gatherings. From his comrades, he had heard she was a beautiful woman, the ideal shy, traditional muse that was highly prized by members of the court. However, he knew what she really was, and feared too much what she was capable of. She was pretentious and manipulative, and had too often demonstrated her power when people she disliked mysteriously disappeared. His cousin, Li Yung, had fallen because of a misunderstood comment.

No, Shang could not anger the woman, no matter what power she could hold over him. His decision to meet her left no trace on his sharp features, and only left the slight trembling of his hands.

Then he stepped out into the day.

Mulan awoke her usual way: slowly. She languidly stretched on the bed, feeling more rested than she had in months. She had become accustomed to the hard earth, then the slightly better mattress, but nothing compared to the lush cushioning she had slept on the night before. She rolled from side to side in the bed like a child, silently thanking the ancestors for letting her sleep in for once. There was no urgent news from either the general or the emperor. Mushu was accompanying Khan in the stables. Something about intelligent conversation.

There was a loud knock on the door. Mulan checked to see if she was decently dressed, then opened the door. A muttering Chi Fu stood before her, bristling at the task of having to deliver a message.

"The emperor wants to see you." Chi Fu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Although I don't know why he would." Satisfied with his insult, Chi Fu left Mulan to change and find her way around the palace to wherever Emperor Tang was.

Mulan rolled her eyes, then sighed, resigned to change her clothing and find someone to help her find Emperor Tang.

"Excuse me, sir, where is Emperor Tang?" Mulan looked up to the face of a stony sentry who pointed in the direction she had just come from.

"Thank you," she muttered, picking up her skirts and walking down the staircase. The room at the top of the staircase was the throne room, but Emperor Tang wasn't there. Mulan had been looking for the regal man for most of the morning, and had managed to get lost in the most intricate of passages.

She wandered for a while longer, stopping only to ask the conveniently posted guard for directions. Mulan was surprised when Emperor Tang tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Mulan quickly recovered her composure, bowing respectfully before saying anything.

"Good morning Your Excellency, I am sorry that I was not prompt," Mulan said, feeling a bit sheepish at losing herself in the palace.

"Good morning my child," the old sage greeted, motioning her gently to follow him. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Obediently, Mulan followed him, curious as to their destination. She was surprised when he led her to a room full of birds of all colors and shapes. A large bird with small, unusable wings walked to the corner; a small yellow bird twittered on its branch; a bird made of all the colors of the rainbow screeched, clucking its tongue. Lush plants native to faraway forests lined the pathway through the room, creating dappled splotches of shade on the grass. Small, sharp eyes watched the two intruders from behind green leaves and from high branches. Scurried movement, and the constant murmur of a thousand quiet voices presided over the open roofed room.

Mulan was awed by the sight, vivid and dull, fierce and gentle, quiet and loud; a chaos surrounded her, full of exotic animals she had never seen, and probably would never see anywhere again.

"This," the emperor's voice broke through her wonderment, gesturing to the room as a whole, "is the aviary."

"It's wonderful," Mulan enthused, "but it's also so sad."

The emperor raised an eyebrow at her, returning his gaze to the birds in residence. He nodded for her to continue.

"These birds, so beautiful, yet they live caged, never free," Mulan mused softly, almost to herself, as the yellow bird landed on a nearby branch. She tentatively reached for its small form, offering her hand to the small creature, careful not to startle it. Mulan wondered briefly if the bird was made of gold or sunshine, so bright and fragile that it shied fleetingly away from her lithe fingertips.

"They never asked for this," Emperor Tang confirmed, his golden robes brushing the ground softly as a white dove graced his shoulder. "But they have nowhere else to go."

Mulan sadly agreed, watching a bird with a hooked beak spread its massive wings and fly towards the sun overhead. "Nowhere else to go but up," Mulan said, a bit lightened by the majestic sight of the predator bird in flight. She watched the raptor glide for a few more moments, its glossy dark wings gleaming in the midmorning sun, before it descended to perch somewhere in the high branches in the room.

"Ah, yes, just like you, Fa Mulan."

"Your Excellency?" Mulan asked, curiosity and confusion apparent on her heart shaped face.

"That bird that you have been watching was the first gift I received as emperor, as all of these birds were gifts from distant lands." Emperor Tang's eyes glazed a little while recalling the memory. "But this bird, she is strong, wise, and can see what others of her kind cannot." As if on cue, the large bird flew down to land on the emperor's arm, stirring up air and rustling the nearby foliage. Emperor Tang stroked the bird's face affectionately. "She is like the sun, hiding behind the clouds, yet glorious in her splendor." The bird's clear eyes met Mulan's, deep and warm, like the sun.

"What is her name?" Mulan asked, forgetting formalities.

The emperor smiled nostalgically, noting the drop of pretense. "Her name is Tai, the Sun," he replied simply.

After a long moment, the emperor gestured for Mulan to meet Tai. The gold headed bird seemed to bow her head as Mulan pet one wing softly. "Nice to meet you, Tai," Mulan said quietly.

"A person who regards a humble beast as you do knows that all life is precious." He paused reflectively, his eyes crinkling while he smiled.

Suddenly, he broke the news to her.

"I know you will bring peace to this empire, General Fa."

Mulan stilled at his words, shocked and incredulous. "General? General Fa? Me?" It took most of her willpower not to hug the emperor, more because of the large bird resting on his arm rather than protocol.

"You are a woman who deserves to be below no one," Emperor Tang said in his soft, noble voice, his wise eyes twinkling with a secret. "The moon must have a counter," he added cryptically. "Nothing is above the moon's counter. Nothing."


	10. The Moon's Downfall

Shang grimly waded in the surf, the cold spray misting over his body. He stopped when the water lapped at mid thigh, his gaze sweeping over the horizon. Almost sundown, he had little time. Fingers balled into fists and eyes closed momentarily before he began to swim to a path well remembered. Shang had followed his father on assignments when he was younger, and this coastline was home to a military training base.

Shang's strokes were powerful and controlled, confident in their fluid movements. His motions wasted little energy, sparse and efficient. Soon, he reached a small island of rock and dove under the water. The general swam down to the bottom of the ocean, feeling upwards for the familiarity of the entrance. His fingers probed sharp shells and rocks until the smooth feeling of a band of underwater plants signaled that he was at the correct depth. Shang finally felt the absence of rock and pulled himself through the small hole. He felt himself running out of air, for it had taken longer than usual to get through the tunnel.

By the time he reached the surface his usual topknot had come undone and his muscles had begun to tingle from lack of air. Shang pulled himself out of the water onto a small outcropping. He cursed himself silently when he became distracted and slipped, scraping the palm of his left hand. He had been distracted for most of the day by his fury; it burned him with rage every time he thought of Tigress. How dare she threaten Mulan!

Shang was yet again caught unawares when a hand gripped his arm, pulled him up over the ledge, and roughly set him down. Shang tried to compose himself when he looked upon the petite woman for the first time.

Small feet, delicate hands, tiny waist, graceful neck. His eyes did not trail, but he still observed her ideal features. No wonder his family had considered her a worthy match. However, Shang became uneasy when he caught a glimpse of her cold eyes; she was trying to hide them by looking down demurely. The slightest glint of a calculating, cruel mind laid behind those dark eyes.

"Rise," he commanded, hoping to follow some social pretenses in this excursion. "What do you want, Sui Fu?" Shang said, trying to keep the curtness out of his voice.

When she did not answer, he grew impatient. He had better things to deal with than the whims of a spoiled aristocrat. He knew that she thought of him as a political tool to rise to power, so the less time spent with her, the better.

"I don't have time for this." Shang made a motion to step back into the water, but a quick hand on his arm stopped him.

"Make time," a musical voice said, saccharine and thinly edged. Tigress, known to Shang as Sui Fu, sat down gracefully on the moss, careful not to muss her clothes. How she ever got into the reclusive cave without getting wet in the first place was beyond Shang. He was too tired to think.

Ever since Mulan had gone to the Imperial City, he had to do twice as much by taking over her recruits. They were a handful of jokers, and Shang could only wonder how Mulan had managed them. Shang also didn't have anyone to talk to since Mulan had left, no one to confide in. Secretly, he missed having her around; the camp seemed a little depressed without one of their comedians to liven things up. He couldn't wait for her return, although he would admit that to no one.

"Small One!" Sui Fu said irritably. The sharp woman had noticed his wandering attention and resisted the urge to hit him. "My father wants us to proceed with the agreement. Ever since your father's death, he has expressed a great concern for your well being. You need a wife to take care of you." 'And I need you to take care of China,' she silently thought.

"Of course," Shang answered bitterly. "And if I do not agree?" His expression clearly indicated he intended to refuse her offer.

"Then you shall suffer the consequences."

Shang could not react quickly enough when her fingers sharply pressed into a nerve on his collarbone. He did not even manage a gasp before his body stilled and his world fell dark.

"Come on Khan, we're almost there!" Mulan excitedly whispered into her horse's ear, urging him to canter faster. Her coal black hair whipped behind her, glinting in the blazing sun, as the wind blasted her face into numbness. Mulan's dark brown eyes were bright with eagerness; she had not seen Shang or her friends for over a whole moon cycle. When the neat rows of tan tents came into view, Mulan clucked her horse and encouraged him with a squeeze of her knees. They thundered down the hill and arrived in the middle of the camp. Mulan patted Khan's neck in praise and thanks. "I promise carrots and sweet rice Khan, think of..."

But before Mulan could finish the thought, a figure grabbed her around the waist, still mounted on Khan. Mulan panicked until she realized the figure was only Ling.

"Thank the Heavens, you're back!" Ling exclaimed, an uncharacteristic desperate tone in his voice. When Mulan got a better look at him she saw that there were deep, dark circles under his eyes and his lithe frame was gaunt and stressed. But what frightened her the most was the look of utter despair on his face. She knew her friends would miss her, but that did not account for Ling's pathetic state.

Other men emerged from their tents, most looking little better than Ling. Mulan spotted a disheartened Yao and tried to wave over his attention. She only got a reaction similar to Ling's: another pair of arms needily wrapped around her waist.

Gently prying both of her friends off of her so she could dismount, Mulan's fear began to heighten into panic and anxiety. What caused the pained faces around her?

"What happened, Yao?" Mulan asked quietly, letting Ling cry on her shoulder. Yao did not meet her eyes and scuffed his foot in the dirt, making circular patterns.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but," Yao's voice caught, "pretty boy... Shang, is dead." With that, Yao began to sniffle, then all out bawl. Chien Po appeared behind him, but could offer no words to comfort his sorrows. The other soldiers in the camp bowed their heads respectfully, as well as in grief, and a murmur of sadness stirred.

Mulan knew none of this. Her lips parted and closed, uttering not a sound for the world to hear. Inside her head was a scramble of chaotic thoughts, denying, crying, and seeking. Shang couldn't be dead, could he? He had been so alive, he had kissed her, he had laughed with her, he had teased her, he had...

Mulan did not notice the tears trailing down her face. Her denial to the news was so strong.

"I don't believe you," she announced. "Shang isn't dead, he can't be!" She struck out vehemently, flinging away her friends.

Chien Po shook his head sadly. "We found his torn robe on the beach, washed up by the water. A note on the archery pole claimed he was dead if Fa Mulan did not meet at sundown by the cliffs. That was almost a seven nights ago." Chien Po could not continue, his narrow eyes solemn and sad.

"No! You didn't find him, he has to be alive!" Mulan ran away from the camp, as if to find Shang herself. Her eyes were disbelieving and wild, and her whole body shook as she choked down her sobs.

The entirety of the camp watched her seek solitude at the cliffs, melancholy. They had been without guidance for over seven days and seven nights now, and there had been some hope in Mulan's return. Now, their leader was in the same stage of denial they all had been in a week ago. There was no hope now.


	11. Sliver

The sun shined through a small crack in the ceiling of the cave, waking General Li Shang. He immediately tried to rub his eyes but was once again reminded of his captivity. His hands were bound tightly behind his back to a pole, preventing him from escape. His anger towards Sui Fu still blazed, but he did not try to break the bonds like he had the first day. That had left him with sore, bleeding wrists and a slap to the face from his captor.  
  
Shang had been a prisoner in the rock formation for many days now, although he knew not how many. He only knew when a day passed whenever any light shone through, and he did not know how long he had been unconscious when he originally came to his predicament. His soldiers must have known of his absence by now. But there was something disturbing him. He had heard no passerbys or any indication of where he was. There were no crashing waves of the ocean, nor crickets of the forrest. No signs of life other than the sound of his breathing, which was amplified by the walls of wherever he was.  
  
Shang sharply turned his head at the sound of someone entering from what he assumed was an entrance. He hadn't been able to find any doors or holes that he could escape through if he managed to escape his bonds. Shang already knew who it was, even if he had not heard the light, quick footsteps of Sui Fu.  
  
Her honeyed voice floated over him, portraying a warmth which she did not possess. "Good morning, Small One. It's nice to see you're awake for once." Sui Fu, the Tigress, circled her prisoner. Shang watched her warily, and searched for the smallest aide to help him escape. All he found was the dark, hungry look in her eyes. He shuddered.  
  
"I would rather be in the world beyond this one. That way, I wouldn't have to see your face," Shang spat defiantly. The remark earned him a stinging scratch across his cheek. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he had been without food for several days, and enduring verbal and physical abuse from Sui Fu.   
  
"If you wish to join your father in the realm of the dead it can be arranged!" Sui Fu's dark eyes glittered with rage as she held Shang's jaw in her small hand, pulling him up roughly. The threat to his life did not bother him now, for he knew that he had not been kept alive for so long for no purpose. His theory was confirmed when she threw his face away, turning away to compose herself.  
  
"What reason could you want to hold me here?" Shang asked, already knowing the answer. Sui Fu and her family hungered for power, and Shang was their key to it.   
  
"Because," she hissed. She slowly turned back to him, her eyes glittering with an unnatural bloodlust.   
  
Shang was taken aback at the coldness in her eyes, no matter that he had seen it before all too often in the past few days. He drew a breath in and prepared for a blow to knock him out, the way she usually concluded these "sessions".   
  
"Because," she repeated, "you are MINE!"   
  
And with a swift crack, he returned to forced slumber.  
  
*******  
  
********Three lunar months later********  
  
Who walks in the moonlit garden  
To ask the cricket if he is lonely  
when the night cold  
and the sky full of stars  
hangs above  
  
"You're mourning for him again."  
  
Mulan turned towards the gentle voice, breaking her distant and soft stare into the deep sky. She focused on the lines in her fingers, blinking her tears away. Wishing. No one could ever see her cry, never again.   
  
"No I'm not, Chien Po," she replied, taking an unsteady breath. She felt his comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That is what your voice says, but not your eyes," the peaceful man said sadly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have her shy from it. It was so painful to see one so strong so vunerable, he thought.   
  
"My eyes say nothing!" She spat, turning away once again. "And who can mourn again if one never stopped mourning!"   
  
At this, the tears she valiantly hid spilled over. She wasn't surprised when Chien Po was joined by Yao and Ling. The three looked on sadly, all knowing that her grief was unsoftened by three moon cycles. Her reactions varied from violent to catatonia, and as her closest friends, they had always tried to comfort her, as they did now. They gathered her into their arms, taking her to her tent and leaving her to sleep away her tears.   
  
The passing of three months has brought many things. The Emperor himself had attended Shang's death ceremony, which was held in a quiet village near where his father had died. Mulan had arranged everything in a daze, with help from her friends. His ceremony was a small event, more privately spiritual than extravagant, the way he would have wanted it.   
  
Her soldiers noticed her smiles, which were once plentiful, were now rare and often forced. Her outward demeanor became quite cold and defensive, and not only from the increasing tensions between the Japanese and Chinese. It was not the only thing that had left dark circles under her eyes and a stiff quality to her stance.  
  
Mulan had become the ultimate soldier, working herself into exhaustion everyday, practicing late into moonlit hours and waking before dawn. If she kept moving, she wouldn't feel the creeping cold hand clutching her in pain, tearing her sanity into nothing. But at nights, when she couldn't move and couldn't sleep, she would think of him.   
  
Tonight would be one of the better nights.   
  
She would cry herself to much needed sleep, dreamless and empty of pain. On a worser night, she would have nightmares, of battlefields and Shang's body amongst the dead. She would drift in and out of consciousness, sometimes crying aloud and whimpering softly until one of her friends would come in to wake her.   
  
But this was a better night. In the recesses of her mind, she pondered what might have been and what was. Even now, she denied herself the admission of loving him, because if he was her one and only love, he was gone and she would be lost forever.   
  
With that thought, her eyes mercifully closed and she was asleep.   
  
A better night for the grieving General Fa indeed.  
  
**********  
  
"Why is he still alive?" The large figure asked, his deep baritone resonating throughout the passageway. His yellow eyes flitted impatiently, as if ready to strike out at the demons of his mind.  
  
"He will be... useful," a feminine voice replied. There was a hint of a sadistic smile in that voice, one which enjoyed causing pain. The shadow shifted out of his reach, flitting in and out of substance.   
  
"Not if you keep playing with him as you do," the gruff voice countered. "He will not be fit to be used as ransom if he is corrupted and half-dead." A gleam of twisted metal.   
  
"On the contrary, she will be even easier to catch if he is weak." A whisper of movement, and she was gone, receding into the walls like her ancestors had taught her. A shadow.   
  
"We'll see. We'll see."  
  
******* 


	12. Night Approaching

"What's that Chien Po?" Ling asked as he looked over the large man's shoulder. Chien Po was reading a letter, which he was now trying to hide from Ling's curious eyes.

"It's just a letter from a friend," he shyly said, fumbling nervously with his fingers and looking at the ground.

"A friend? What kind of friend?" Ling said, a mischievous glimmer in his eye. He motioned Yao over to join him in his interrogation. The short man joined him willingly.

"Who is she?" Yao questioned, a Cheshire grin on his face.

The large man could do nothing but look shyly at his feet while his friends continued to banter him.

"The big guy has been lusting after a lovely lady at Chang Ban. One with large, luminous eyes!" Ling teased. Chien Po turned another few shades of red from embarrassment.

"Don't forget, she must be a great cook, too!" Yao encouraged.

Overlooking from a hillside, General Fa Mulan watched her three friends' easy camaraderie. It had been over three months since Shang's disappearance, and the smiles came more often to her friends than to her. 'How easily they joke and carry on,' Mulan thought, quickly recognizing the dull pain of mourning flowing through her veins. 'Back in the good ol' days I used to be with them and Shang, practical jokes and laughter at every turn... It is all bitterness now.'

Mulan turned her face towards the sky, the sun high above, the skies clear with the promise of summer and the middle of spring. Birds had begun to sing, flittering with color in the sunshine. Flowers were beginning to bloom, the first buds open and inviting in their sweet fragrances. Crikee enjoyed a grass blade hammock, and hummed a soft melody. A gentle wind blew her hair away from her face, bringing a brief reminder of the winter China had just endured. She lay back on a large stone, willing her mind to stop thinking about Shang and to just enjoy the warm spring day.

Instead, she thought of Chui Wei, the army's nurse who had recently found herself with child. Mulan allowed a soft smile for the woman's excitement, and congratulated her with forgotten happiness. The pregnancy brought back memories as a child when her Aunt Mei had visited with a large belly and a constant smile on her face. How she had glowed with joy and pride! Mulan's smile remained a shade longer before fading with her memories.

No man would want her to bear his child. Too skinny. Narrow hips that weren't good for bearing sons, the matchmaker had said. But that was not the only factor now. Mulan was a woman playing a man's role, who excelled at a woman's taboo role: thinking for herself. What man wanted a woman matching or even exceeding him in any way? Men wanted docile creatures whose lives centered on them. Men did not know what women wanted, she thought. And she would want no man, especially one to make her with child. Not now. Because he wouldn't be Shang...

And there he was again, tormenting her mind. Shang, and the army, and her friends, and her life; all of it was jumbled together, couldn't be extricated, couldn't be separated in her head. It wasn't going to go away. He wasn't going to go away. Mulan hung her head again in another psychological defeat.

"We have to do something about her," one shadow said.

"She grows despondent and distant. This is the time to act!" A different voice replied.

"She is off her guard; she will be easy to catch," a third added.

"Whatever happened to the other general?" Another asked cautiously.

"Never mind that! We are to do as planned. Any more questions?" The impulsive voice ordered. "Good, then we leave at sunset."

General Fa Mulan never had a chance.

They had ambushed her right after supper. Yao, Ling and Chien Po, along with half of the camp, drenched their general with buckets of water in a surprise attack. A flicker of a smile lit Mulan's face, a bit of her old camaraderie returning as she faked outrage and defended herself. Then, arming herself with plums used in archery practice, Mulan put the adage 'A good offense is a good defense' to use, and retaliated with a vengeance. By the end of the evening, everyone was in high spirits.

That is, until a message from the north arrived.

"Urgent. Japanese attacked coastline at Wu Ting three days ago. Declared war. Need assistance."

A hushed moment fell over the camp. General Fa broke the silence.

"Pack up tonight and gather provisions. We head out in the morning."

Mushu paced the floor of Mulan's tent while Crikee prepared to leave a note, dipping his feet in ink.

"Mulan? Crikee and me... no, that's not right. Mulan, Crikee and I have to leave... no, are being called to duty. No, that sounds like I'm being recruited. Here we go: Mulan, remember those guardians? Well, they sent a big spirit goat guy to fetch us because there's trouble in our home village..."

Crikee shrugged, splattering ink on Mushu, waiting for him to make up his mind.

"Hey! Watch it! I've only got the only patented red dragon suit on this side of the Imperial City. Now we have to get this message done before Mulan comes back." Mushu toweled off the ink splotches with a towel stolen from Chi Fu and continued to pace.

Crikee trilled a few notes in response.

"Officers' meeting? Something urgent? Action! Well, c'mon, we better finish this up and check it out."

When General Fa's division of the Imperial Army arrived at the Wu Ting a week later, a deep tension ran through the area. No enemy troops were visible, yet the small Chinese military force and the villagers stayed behind fortifications.

Then, a cry of pain stabbed the air as the first Chinese soldier went down. 'That was Mah,' Mulan noted numbly before she began barking orders. She saw the dense wooding that the enemy had hid in, and realized that her troops were surrounded, although evenly matched in numbers.

Enemies were attacking through the center, separating the group into two, then four, then eight. She saw too late what they were doing. Now she was surrounded and separated from her soldiers. 'Divide and conquer,' she thought bitterly as she used a spear to mow through enemy forces towards Ling's group, but felt the weapon break in her hands before she could reach him. Picking up a sword of a fallen soldier, she continued on, sustaining little damage but gaining little ground.

Suddenly a hand came over her nose and mouth, cutting off her air supply. Before she could elbow her attacker between the ribs for release, his other hand restrained it and her world faded away.

When Mulan awoke, she didn't move. First instinct told her to shake her head clear and rub her eyes but she forced herself still. 'Keep my options open,' she thought. Subconsciously, she wondered if she would be tortured or ransomed... or both.

Slowly, Mulan opened slitted eyes and surveyed her surroundings inconspicuously. 'Four guards, one entrance, a skylight, beams that are within jumping ranging hanging overhead, I'm tied by my wrists behind me to the chair I'm sitting on, my ankles are free. Is it possible for me to...'

A sudden crash broke Mulan's train of thought. She forced herself to relax and watch, but all that she could see was that each of her guards dropped swiftly to the ground with no apparent cause. Then she saw a tiny dart sticking out of the neck of the guard closest to her. 'Poison,' she thought, involuntarily shuddering. When she was younger, her father had a brush with poison in an assassination attempt.

"I'm here to rescue you, Fa Mulan," a woman's voice whispered in Mulan's ear a moment later.

'A woman?' Mulan thought incredulously. But then again, she herself was a woman general.

Mulan felt something smooth and cold between her bound wrists, then freedom from her restraints. Rubbing her wrists, she turned to get a better look at her savior, but was disappointed by the mask that hid everything but her eyes. Almond-shaped brown eyes, perfect in their shape and framed by beautiful curved lashes so long that they touched her cheeks when she blinked. 'She must be very beautiful,' Mulan thought, shaken out of her daze when her rescuer spoke. She didn't notice the cold, ruthless glint that was in those liquid pools.

"You are Fa Mulan, aren't you? I would hate to have saved the wrong person," the woman said clinically as she used rope to secured an escape on an overhead beam. Mulan nodded, and the stranger motioned for Mulan to follow her as she shimmied up the rope and pulled herself up from beam to skylight.

Mulan followed slowly because her arms were sore and her hands numb from being tied. She pulled herself to the rooftop and following the woman into the moonless night, hardly knowing which direction she was going. After several moments, assuming they had put distance between themselves and her captivity, Mulan felt compelled to know her savior.

"Who are you?" She questioned aloud. 'And why would you save me?' she added to herself.

"Many call me the Cat of Two Colors," the stranger finally replied, her voice now smooth and deep.

'Her voice almost sounds like a purr,' Mulan thought with a smile, noting the accent was of the eastern coastal region of China.

"And what should I call you?" Mulan asked, studying what little she could see of the woman. Noticing Mulan's appraisal, Cat of Two Colors removed her mask, revealing classic, flawless features. 'Yes, she is very beautiful indeed,' Mulan thought with a twinge of envy.

"Sui Fu," the woman answered, "Yes, call me Sui Fu."


	13. False Impressions

The two women traveled in companionable silence, Sui Fu leading, Mulan following. Logically, Mulan knew that she was in unfamiliar territory and the other woman seemed to know where she was going. However, after traversing a few miles, Mulan began to recognize landmarks. Sui Fu was leading her towards the army's old camping grounds on the coast. 'I must have been moved far while I was out,' Mulan realized, 'Two days' ride away from my capture site. How did I get here?'

"I forgot to thank you back there," Mulan started hesitantly.

No answer from the woman in front of her. Impulsively needing to fill the silence, and satisfy her curiosity, Mulan forged ahead.

"I hate to ask, but where are you taking me?" Mulan finally asked.

Sui Fu glanced at her companion, calculating how far she was from the drop site. She would have to carry Mulan two miles if she knocked her out now, which was doable but quite unnecessary. But meanwhile she would have to come up with an answer (feasible), and that would require speaking and disguising her blind hatred towards this woman, no, girl who rivaled herself for Shang's affections (not so feasible). Shang would be hers and hers alone, she thought with conviction. But first, she had to eliminate this girl-child who the people called a warrior.

"A few more miles and we'll be out of harm's way," Sui Fu replied as sweetly as she could. 'At least, I will be,' she thought darkly, 'You, General Fa, will be reunited with your beloved in the hell that awaits.' Unnoticed by Mulan, a sinister grin of satisfaction appeared on her savior's features.

"Wake up!" Someone ordered loudly. Shang recognized the voice as one of his four guards.

Li Shang blinked in the dim light, his hazy vision clearing. He could hear heavy footsteps and breathing, as if someone was either excited or angry. Shang hoped it wasn't the latter.

Deliberate fingers reached for Shang's face, Shang flinching away from the contact. For the past few months, skin to skin contact meant cruelty and pain, physical and psychological. However, these fingers merely grasped his chin firmly, tilting Shang's face towards the light. The fingers were large and covered in a black glove. Masculine and powerful, Shang noted. And restrained.

An eerily familiar and evil voice echoed near Shang's ear, the breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

A hulk of a figure entered the light, allowing Shang to see the scarred face of the embittered voice, Shan Yu.

Shang repressed a sharp intake of breath. Shan Yu knew of his capture by Sui Fu? For how long? What did he want? How was Sui Fu involved with Shan Yu? Did he want to take his revenge? No, he would have been dead long ago if that was Shan Yu's motivation. All the while, Shang struggled to keep his face blank of any reaction, but he could not repress a defiant glance.

"I have no friends," Shan Yu continued, "so /you/ are all I have to play with." He released Shang's face roughly. "But if I have you, /General," the last word spat mockingly, "I will lure who I really want."

This time, Shang could not stop the breath from catching in his throat.

Shan Yu wanted Mulan.

The setting sun stained the world a vivid red, a deep shade of crimson that bloodied the dead bodies on the ground. Torn flags, torn men, and the irony of patriotism tinged the air, along with the smell of the ocean. A slight breeze futilely cleansed the air, but only managed to mix the odor of blood and sweat into a heavy brew.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ling's voice rang across the body-littered battlefield.

Chien Po finished praying over dead soldiers, wishing them well in the world beyond. Then the peaceful man looked sadly across the field. He did not like fighting, and he did not like war. He only hoped that this battle would help bring the war closer to an end. But he would fight to protect his country and its people, his people, no matter the cost.

"C'mon Chien Po, Ling's found something," Yao urged, putting a rough hand on the kneeling man's shoulder.

"Did he find her?" Chien Po asked quietly.

"Not yet," Yao answered solemnly. A downcast look of understanding passed between them. War left no victors, even if the enemy was now dead.

Chien Po followed Yao to Ling, who was in the temporary hospital tent. A soldier with a large red gash across his thighs was lying on a bed while being stitched and bandaged by the nurse, Chui Wei. Yao recognized the young man as Lum. He was from Mulan's troops. Yao bit back the stab of pain at the thought of his friend. No one had found her body yet, and no one had seen her go down. He refused to imagine what would happen to her as a prisoner.

Lum was babbling to keep his mind off the pain of Nurse Chui's stitching. His knuckles were white as he balled his hands into fists, and his face was soaked in sweat, even though the temperature was quickly dropping with the daylight.

"They took her, these dark uniformed men. They made her go to sleep and took her away. And one of them dropped papers. Yes, papers of an island. They took her, and a shadow followed them. I tried to follow too but then I was cut and I was falling and I woke up here. But the other paper, it looked like Japanese, so I couldn't read it. But she was gone and I was wounded and I tried and they still took her..."

"He is very unsettled," Chien Po understated as Lum trailed off in to curses as the pain increased.

"Is he going to make it?" Ling worried.

"He's lost some blood and the blade tore through muscle. He'll be off his feet for a month," Nurse Chui answered without stopping her stitching.

Sympathizing, Chien Po placed his open palm on the man's forehead and chanted a few soothing words. Instantly Lum's body relaxed in slumber. "Sleep well now. You need to heal."

"How does he do that?" Yao muttered to Ling.

"Through meditation, you can accomplish anything," Chien Po answered before Ling could say anything.

"Lum was speaking of a woman or girl. Could that be possibly be Mulan?" Yao asked, afraid to get his hopes up. How many other women were on the battlefield?

"That's what I wanted to ask you guys." Ling exclaimed. "He was going on about how he saw her being kidnapped! Why else would someone drag her off if they could have killed her out there?"

"I agree, but what of the island and the papers?" Chien Po questioned.

"Japan is the only island I know of around here. And if it was on paper, it was a map," Yao assessed. "But he said something about following a shadow."

"That shadow was following whoever took Mulan," Ling chimed in, picking up Yao's line of thinking.

"Nurse Chui, where was this man found?" Chien Po asked.

"The edge of the field, near where we entered earlier." She answered.

"If he followed them to that side, they must be heading south!"

"You lost her!" Hamano, a high ranking Japanese officer, exclaimed in frustration. "How could you possibly lose her?!" He paced the floor of the hideout impatiently, willing himself to calm down. "How did this happen?"

"She put us to sleep with some type of drug. We all awoke many hours later, and the woman was gone, Sir." A man of lower rank answered. He was one of the men who had been drugged and woken up an hour before questioning. He and his men had captured the woman general, only to have her stolen from them a few hours later.

"Do we at least know who took her?" The Japanese officer thundered.

"No Sir." The soldier fidgeted nervously, hoping he would escape punishment.

"Our only hope at a Chinese alliance is gone, you do realize that?" Hamano mulled with increasing volume.

"Sir, yes Sir."

"Stupid mercenaries, taunting them into war with us. Traitors, all of them!" He ranted, disgusted. Hamano breathed deeply, closing his eyes in concentration. He considered carefully. "You are sure she did not escape on her own?"

"She couldn't have. She was just waking up before we were out, Sir. She wouldn't have been able to get out, not without knowing the layout of the holding structure, Sir."

If it wasn't an escape, how did someone know where she was held? Hamano thought, his brow furrowing with concentration.

"So whoever helped her escape knew where we were hiding?"

"I would assume so, Sir."

Something did not sit well with the information.

"Thank you, that will be all," he dismissed. A bow and the room was empty. Hamano was left with his thoughts.


	14. Fear and Politics

AN: Is anyone still reading this? My apologies for my nearly _6 year absence_. I've started & finished college since then, and I'm currently in grad school. However, the other day I was struck by inspiration, so bear with me. I WILL finish this bloody thing eventually. :) I'm a bit ashamed at my writing level (and how it hasn't changed in 6 years), so I would greatly appreciate constructive feedback.

_Short recap: Shang's been presumed dead, Mulan was kidnapped from the battlefield and then "rescued" by Sui Fu, our villainess_

Chapter 14

Mired in Fear and Politics

Mulan's training as a soldier had not prepared her for such treachery. At some point, her travel companion, Sui Fu, had decided to use a poison dart on General Fa (the same ones she had used on Mulan's Japanese captors). Mulan was still too trusting in human nature and had let her guard down around her "savior." Now she knew the woman called Sui Fu must have hidden motivations. Disgusted with herself for being caught, she tried to beat back the dull throbbing of her head. Being unconscious twice in such a short span of time could not be good for her mind.

'Out of the fire and into the frying pan,' she thought, trying to keep herself still for as long as possible. It was a good idea to keep her options open by feigning sleep. Her wrists were bound behind her back, most likely attached to the chair she uncomfortably sat on. This time, her feet were bound and her eyes were covered too. She noticed that there was no nature sounds, like the rush of the sea or of wildlife abuzz. All that she could hear were the eerie slow drips of water that she suspected accounted for the damp smell. 'Perhaps I'm underground?'

A slight shuffling sound could be heard from her right, and Mulan tensed when something lukewarm and smooth touched her leg.

"Mulan?" a desperate hiss accompanied a familiar scratching up her leg.

"Mushu?" Mulan inquired, afraid to hope that her guardian actually could be present and potentially help her escape.

"Now hold still, we're gonna get you outta here," Mushu warned, as he tried to direct a small flame from his nostril around the ties on Mulan's wrists. He managed to only minimally singe her sleeves. She rubbed her wrists gratefully. Crikee worked at her blindfold while Mulan undid her leg restraints. Her limbs would be sore for a bit, but nothing seemed permanently damaged.

"How did you find me?" Mulan whispered, afraid to alert any guards. "And how are we getting out of here?"

"Special guardian powers of course!" Mushu answered briskly, and a bit too loudly. He wasn't about to let her know how worried he had been.

"Mushu? Are there any guards? Do you have any backup?" Now that she could see, she realized that she probably was underground. It was practically pitch black in this room. She would have to wait for her eyes to adjust a little more.

"Backup, whatsa matter with you? The Fa family can take care of its own," Mushu grumbled. Mulan rolled her eyes and allowed Mushu his ramblings.

"Thanks guys, but we better get a move on!"

With her eyes now adjusted to the dark, Mulan grabbed Mushu and Crikee, and took stock of the small entrance. There were small slatted bars at eye level that were large enough to see through, but not to get through. Mushu and Crikee could easily fit, but a human could not.

"Guys, a little help with the door?" Mulan looked through the bars, hoping to find something to help her escape. Mushu and Crikee slipped through, and after some time, Mushu managed to melt the lock. With a swift kick, Mulan broke the lock and moved quickly. 'Someone could have heard that,' she thought, quickly assessing the dark hallway. 'It looks like some kind of prison,' she thought, noting the evenly spaced doors with small barred windows, not unlike the one she had just escaped.

As she swiftly moved down the hallway (she had picked the direction that smelled cleaner and was on a slightly upward incline, hoping that she would reach the surface if she was underground), she got glimpses of other prisoners, many in what could have been Chinese military uniforms. No one seemed to notice her, and frankly, she wondered if any of them were still alive. 'I will come back for you,' she promised silently, but she knew she needed to get out first.

However, for one room she passed, she had to go back.

Even gaunt, blindfolded and bound, she recognized him. 'Shang,' Mulan thought desperately, fearing to say his name aloud. Too much hope and grief kept her suspended in shock. She saw the unmistakable general's crest and red cape hanging inside his cell. He was shackled at the wrists; blood caked over the twisted metal. He had lost weight, and his body looked softer from inactivity, and bruised from impacts. His skin held an unhealthy pallor, and she could see him shivering, even from ten feet away. 'That means he's alive at least,' she thought. She noticed the wicked looking hook hanging above his head, and suddenly understood why his wrists were in that condition.

Without prompting, Crikee leapt off of her shoulder, through the bars, and over to Shang. There would be no time to explain about supernatural-ancestor-sent-guardians unbinding him. 'He's in no condition to ask questions,' Mulan thought, partially in guilty relief. She was clamoring to get to him, but was still in shock.

Mushu diligently began working on the lock, melting the inner mechanisms enough to weaken the structure. When Mulan broke through, she ripped off his blindfold, feeling the contours of his face. One of his eyes was swollen black, and the opposite cheek was bruised. His jaw looked swollen shut. Crikee had unbound his legs, and Mushu was working on his shackles, but he didn't move other than to shiver.

"Shang," Mulan cried, "we're going to get you out of here." She noticed moonlight at the top of his cell. "Maybe we can escape through there," she mused. The stars twinkling through the skylight gave her hope for a way out, but it would be extremely difficult without help, and even more difficult with Shang in his current state.

His only response was to open the non-black-eye, missing her gaze by a little in his disorientation. 'He must be feverish,' Mulan thought, looking around for anything to help move him. Even with the weight loss, he was too heavy for her to move alone for very long.

Suddenly, an eagle cry filtered faintly through the hole in the ceiling above her. "That sounds like Shan Yu's eagle," she thought. Her time was running out.

-

"Over here!" Hamano yelled, noting the circling bird-of-prey. His small reconnaissance team quickly sped ahead of him, all dressed in black.

His men had quickly deduced that Shan Yu had taken their prisoner General Fa, or at least he knew where she was. Sui Fu had convinced the Japanese emperor that Shan Yu could help them in their political endeavors. Hamano was less trusting of the conniving woman and the golden-eyed Hun, and the disappearance of General Fa confirmed his suspicions.

A political storm was brewing centered around the relations between Mongolia, Japan and China.

The Huns had been aggressively advancing on their eastern coast, threatening to send troops to Japan and take over the smaller country. Japan's naval ships had suffered a major loss from last year's tsunamis, and they were severely weakened at this time.

According to Japanese intelligence reports from Sui Fu and her family's division of the military, the Huns vastly outclassed the Japanese in fighting skill and numbers and were looking to be aggressive soon. Hamano wasn't sure if he could trust these reports, but kept his doubts to himself.

The Hun diplomat sent to the capital of Japan had insinuated that some of the Chinese emperor's council had been pushing for war with Japan. Although it was a clumsy political maneuver, the Huns were leveraging the Japanese to join them in stealing territory from China, a role the Japanese had been trying to resist.

Sick of the political games, the Japanese emperor had concluded that Fa Mulan would be a good pawn to acquire for political bargaining, from either side. Unfortunately, Hamano's division had lost her rather quickly due to what must have been sabotage, and he had a hunch about who had taken her. Hamano would not allow himself to be disgraced, and was determined to redeem himself and his men.

No one knew what the facts were anymore, only that the Huns had been stirring up mischief, and that someone, either Chinese or Japanese, had been manipulating information. Hamano /definitely/ had a hunch about that.

Considering the knowledge the kidnapper must have had, Hamano only knew of one outsider that could have taken her: **Shan Yu.**

Hamano would bet his life that Shan Yu knew where Fa Mulan was. His notorious eagle may have been Shan Yu's eyes, but the bird was also a clear signal of its master's whereabouts. They only needed to follow the eagle to find Fa Mulan.

_Meanwhile at the capital…_

"The Japanese emperor has been hoping to establish a long term alliance with China. I have been sent as an emissary to request an audience with your Emperor Tang, and to negotiate terms with your great nation."

A young man in Japanese full formal military dress addressed Chi Fu, the first bureaucratic barrier to seeking an audience with the emperor of China. Chi Fu quickly assessed the man as a military brat, a field he was oft to take a dislike to.

"Emperor Tang is a very busy man. You'll have to stay and wait a week before meeting with him…what did you say your name was?" Chi Fu inquired with a small sniff. The young man arched a brow, indicating his disbelief in Chi Fu's statement. He so did hate bureaucrats.

"A week is quite a long time, considering how time sensitive my information is. My name is inconsequential at this time." The man named Tengoku hid a smirk. 'My name would just give me away, and this nosy councilmember does not need to know who I am just yet.'

"Just tell me, I am the council reporter and will see that His Majesty gets your message," Chi Fu said, trying to keep his manner lofty. He was truly curious about this man and his news now.

"My information is to be shared first with Emperor Tang, as per Emperor Jun's request," Tengoku replied, not bothering to hide his smirk now. Chi Fu practically burned with curiosity now, his left eye twitching with his dislike of this cheeky envoy.

"Very well then, I'll schedule you this week, but only because I'm being nice!" With a flourish of his brush, Chi Fu wrote in the appointment for later in the week. He would have to keep an eye on the secretive young man.

_Note: Tengoku means 'heavenly' in Japanese_


	15. Reunion

Chapter 15

Reunion

Captain Yao had immediately set up a search team for Mulan shortly after discovered her missing. Two generals had gone missing in six months? This couldn't be coincidence! Captains Ling and Chien Po would remain at the camp, setting up the recovery efforts from the short battle and draft the next plan of action.

What was most puzzling was the low number of casualties in the skirmish. Had this all been a set up to capture Chinese military leaders? To what end? Yao could only wonder about the purpose of the attack. He would have to retrace the evidence later.

With the few clues he had, Yao was determined to find General Fa and figure out who was behind all of this. He and Chien Po and Ling had all promised each other at Shang's funeral that they would watch out for Mulan. With Shang gone, they knew she would need their support and have one less guardian beside her.

When Shang had disappeared, Yao had been out scouting, and any traces of General Li had been a few days old by the time he had returned. Yao had an advantage this time with an immediate response to a kidnapping. He had grown up in this region as a boy, and his father had taught him the properties of the terrain. He had learned a bit of tracking from his father too, and he would put it to good use now.

'Hang in there, Mulan,' Yao thought, silently praying for her safety. 'We'll get the bastards this time.'

Yao motioned for his assembled search party forward. They would need to travel downwind, and quickly, in order to catch up with the kidnappers. He had to hope that they kept Mulan alive for a reason, and that her time wasn't running out.

"Sir, orders from the capital!"

Hamano took the missive from the Japanese soldier, efficiently scanning its contents. He squinted a bit, as it was near dawn and the sun had not yet peeked out from the horizon.

_Dear General Hamano,_

_I have sent an envoy to the Imperial City of China, in hopes of establishing a diplomatic alliance. Do not engage them if at all possible. You do not need to acquire the lady warrior, but be on guard for anything._

_I will send further instructions when I have more information. Again, be careful, cousin._

At the bottom of the note was the emperor of Japan's seal, marking its authenticity.

The emperor of Japan would not require Hamano's strike team to capture General Fa, only to keep an eye on her. He would trust Hamano's team to make the best of the situation.

"Lovely!" Hamano muttered sarcastically, irritated at the complete change in plans. Couldn't his government make up its mind?

With the double warning to be careful, and the mention of their blood relation in the note, Hamano wondered if the emperor was trying to warn him about something. Combined with his suspicions about Shan Yu, and his role in stealing General Fa, Hamano was beginning to doubt any information from the Huns, and any real, sincere attempt at an alliance.

He hated feeling like a pawn in an elaborate chess game, ready to be sacrificed at any time. He knew his cousin, the emperor of Japan, would not be playing these games without good reason.

As one of the few relatives of the emperor who despised politics, Hamano had become a trusted, if a little too honest advisor and informant. He knew his role was to keep his ear to the ground, feeding the emperor reliable information from the military, and to watch for internal threats. He did not envy the emperor's constant barrage of threats, political manipulations, and misinformation.

'Misinformation, this is what this is all about,' Hamano deduced. He didn't trust the Huns anymore, and it sounded like his cousin, the emperor, didn't either. He wasn't receiving consistent information from internal Japanese intelligence sources, which made him feel like something was amiss. If he couldn't trust anyone associated with Shan Yu, and he couldn't trust someone on the inside...

This left only one person as the potential source of misinformation: He could no longer trust Sui Fu, despite her status as his niece.

--

Mulan's fear of losing Shang again was never realized.

She could still remember feeling her heart in her throat as a rope system was lowered from the dim skylight. Her lungs stopped functioning for a second, and she froze like a trapped animal, waiting for any sign of a threat. After that second passed, she willed herself to be ready. 'I am a warrior, I must be prepared for anything!'

She couldn't actually see her potential rescuers, and was wary of any help offered. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and she prepared to defend herself. Fa Mulan would not be tricked by false gestures of help a second time!

'We should get Shang out first, he's sick,' she thought, feeling his burning skin under her fingers. 'He looks awful,' she admitted, noting his pallor, 'but at least he's alive.' She had to shut the emotional part of her mind down, afraid to hope, and focus on escape.

A man in a foreign military uniform barked at her in accented Chinese, asking about their condition. Mulan hesitated for a moment, but decided that getting Shang out was more important and less risky than finding another way out alone.

"One unconscious, one capable."

After she replied, the man gave her a sharp nod and stepped out of view. She prayed to her ancestors that she made the right choice, not only for her sake, but for Shang's as well.

What felt like eons passed before she got a response. Surprised, she looked up to the skylight again, trying to discern anyone from the backdrop of pre-dawn sky. She recognized that voice!

As soon as Yao's grinning familiar face appeared in the skylight, she knew everything would be all right.

--

They were received at the coastal camp with a mixture of enthusiasm and chaos by Chinese troops. General Fa was back in top form, issuing order left and right, urgent but less unhappy than anyone had seen in many moons.

She was a flurry of motion and efficiency: she quickly geared up men to aid the returning search parties with debriefing and reporting, arranged for General Li and other wounded prisoners to be delivered to medics for treatment, and immediately scheduled a meeting with the leader of the Japanese troops. After that, she planned to write a report to the emperor herself. She was sure he would be fascinated by these new developments, if only she could find the appropriate words to say. He didn't even know she had been kidnapped (not once, but _twice_!), and he would be happy to hear of General Li's return.

After being rescued by a joint Japanese-Chinese search party (Hamano's and Yao's), General Fa left a few people from both groups behind at the strange underground cave system where she had been held. There were other prisoners down there in the holding cells, and she didn't know how long their window of opportunity would be to get them out. The other prisoners would be delivered to the Chinese camp, and they would investigate the circumstances of the caves.

The mystery of her (and Shang's) kidnappings kept stewing in her mind. Who took Shang six months ago? Why was he still alive? Who was this Sui Fu who had originally "rescued" her? And why would the Japanese help her now? Mulan was most curious about the Japanese involvement and the character of Sui Fu, since she was sure that they were her original captors.

With so many questions bouncing around in her mind, Mulan felt like she was barely reaching the tip of the iceberg. Whatever was happening, it was something big, and China's army had to be ready

By the time Mulan could meet with the Japanese military leader, it was almost noon. The past day's events wore on her, but she knew that this was a rare opportunity for some sort of diplomatic truce.

"General Fa, we would like to aid you in every way possible to investigate the events surrounding your kidnapping," the leader of the Japanese troops assured once they entered her tent at camp. Her three friends and captains, Chien Po, Yao and Ling were present, as well as General Hamano. The rest of the Japanese soldiers had voluntarily given up their weapons, and were setting up camp nearby under supervision. Mulan sat at the head of the table, and motioned for the men to sit down adjacent to one another.

"Why should we trust you?" Captain Ling accused, rounding on the man in foreign military dress before Mulan gestured for him to sit across from her. "We don't even know who your are."

"This is General Hamano of the Japanese military," Captain Yao answered, interjecting before the general could speak. He felt like he could trust the man, and he would give them a benefit of a doubt for now. "They helped us with rescuing General Fa and Li, and are currently helping us recover over a dozen captive Chinese soldiers."

"He is dressed similarly to the men we had a skirmish with last week," Chien Po observed as he sat next to Yao. Chien Po could sense from the way this older man held himself that he was a man of integrity. He didn't seem like the type to outright lie for personal gain. 'There has to be a good explanation,' he silently hoped. Ling continued to look disgruntled. Of the three captains, Ling had become the most protective of Mulan in Shang's absence.

"I have an explanation for that," Hamano replied calmly, removing his helmet as he took a seat. He was seated directly across from General Fa, with her captains on either side of him. "We _were_ the people you fought at Wu Ting."

Before Ling could say anything (his eyes were practically bulging out of his head, and his face was turning red with outrage), Mulan gestured for him to stay silent. The Japanese had made overtures of trust thus far, surrendering their weapons and sending their leader into a situation where he was outnumbered. She would wait for the real motivations to be revealed. She had watched Chien Po's reaction to the Japanese leader, knowing that he was a keen judge of character. As general, she knew that it was key to keep a reign on her external reactions and not give anything away. This was something she had learned from Shang.

"Not the most diplomatic of statements, General Hamano. Why don't you elaborate?" Mulan prompted, her curiosity peaked now.

"Our information told us that a confrontation with you was inevitable last week," Hamano continued. He left out the orders to capture Mulan, since the information source, Sui Fu, was suspect. Even if Sui Fu's information was reliable, the emperor was using different methods to pursue diplomatic relations now, and there was no need to anger one of China's war heroes and her friends.

"We tried to limit bloodshed and fatalities at Wu Ting, but we knew that we couldn't kill you Fa Mulan, above all else. You are too high in Emperor Tang's favor, and we did not want to start a war with China."

He hesitated a moment, gauging their reaction. Did they believe him? It was only part of the truth, but it would have to do. When no one spoke, he continued on.

"We decided to be on the defensive. If your troops attacked, we would be ready. We were ready for you at Wu Ting, I won't deny that."

"That's interesting, General. We were told that an attack from _you_ was imminent," Ling spoke up, still doubting the man's word. 'He has a point,' Mulan considered cautiously. 'Who was our source on the Japanese attack?'

"Allow me to show you further proof that Japan is sincere in its diplomatic endeavors," Hamano pleaded, sensing a shift in power in the room. He handed Mulan the emperor's letter he had received earlier, stating that kidnapping Mulan was _not _the objective and that a diplomatic envoy had been deployed to the Imperial City. Mulan read over the note, handing it to her friends to read too. Ling's expression of shock and confusion mirrored what Mulan felt internally.

"If we both of our signals were crossed about the attack, do you think we both have a common enemy? Who would benefit from both of us fighting?" General Fa thought aloud, looking to the men in the room for answers.

"Internally, we've been receiving conflicting information," Hamano offered. "I highly suspect you are familiar with Sui Fu and Shan Yu?"

The gasps that echoed throughout the room were enough to answer his question, and Mulan could hardly hold on to her stoic expression. Perhaps this man had real answers!

--

AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending. Does anyone like this story? Pacing? Characterizations? Too many new characters/plot twists? Anything? Negative and positive comments welcome, as long as they're constructive.

Please click that little button and review!


End file.
